The Black Snow Owl
by coke fiend
Summary: Ginny and Harry have been dating for 2 years. One day, Ginny decides to break it off. Harry snaps, deciding he doesn't want to be The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore, so he starts a new life. (SLASH)
1. A Change In Colors

** Disclaimer: Blah Blah:  ** I do not own Harry Potter, too bad though.. I'd love to be rich. *Sigh* 

** Authors Beginning Note: ** Ah, this is just something to get ideas off my head.. as to not fill up all my notebooks. No flames please. And this is what you ** NEED TO KNOW ** to read this: Harry and Ginny have been dating for 2 years. (Since the summer after 4th year, this is a 6th year fic. Towards the middle of the school year you could say..) Harry's still constantly being pressured by Voldemort... Hm... Oh, Bill Weasley died, so Ginny and the Weasleys are stressed, which may explain why she's over-emotional. (Learn more alter....) Hm.. loosely based on one of my other stories that only a select few have read.. so.. might be a tad confusing.. Hm.. may be a slight Slash later on, I'm not sure.. you decide for me.. It's posted under Draco/Harry for now still... Well.. onto the..erm.. story.. 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Chapter 1: A Change In Colors **

"Harry, you know I love you more than anything. That's why I'm leaving you." Ginny Weasley looked away from her now ex-boyfriend. 

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Gin. If you love me, why are you breaking up with me?" Harry had seen this break up coming after Ginny had avoided him for well over a week. 

"Because, Harry, you don't love me. I want you to be happy because I love you. Despite the fact you broke my heart." Ginny stood up from her seat beside Harry. "I hope you're happier now." 

Harry stood up aswell, still bewildered. "I still don't understand! What did I do wrong!? Ginny, explain to me, don't you leave!" Ginny had started to walk away, but Harry, with his seeker skills, and quickly grabbed her wrist and forcefully turned her back to him. 

"Harry! Let me go! That hurts Harry!" She screeched, struggling to get free from Harry's grasp. "Harry, please!" Harry let go of Ginny's wrist and shoved her onto the couch. "Explain to me, Ginny!" He growled. A few heads turned in their direction. 

"You're a fuck up, Harry! You don't care about me, you just don't care!" She sobbed, rubbing her wrists, "You never have. You do nothing but mop now. I-" 

"I know I don't care.." Harry whispered bitterly. It was as if he'd finally seen the way he'd acted for the past few weeks. As if he'd snapped. 

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Harry! Oh Lord, I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Harry glared, silencing her. 

"Fuck off! I'm not listening to you. I mean, after all we've been through.. and.. I think I should go now." With that, he stormed from the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone's eyes on his back. No one made a move to go see what had happened, they were all still shocked at The-Boy-Who-Lived's behavior. Fianlly, Ron jumped from his chair in the corner next to Hermione and rushed to his sister. 

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

Harry leaned against the wall outside Gryffindor Common Room feeling terrible. _ How could I let her get the feeling that I didn't care about her? _ It was true he'd been a bit distracted, but _ anyone _ would have been distracted too, if they were him. 

_ She's right.. _ He thought, _ She just practically told me what I've been thinking about. My life _ is _ meaningless. I live to fight Voldemort, but I don't want to. I don't want to be a hero, don't want my name to be in the Daily Prophet, I don't want any of it. _ He put his face in his head, repeating his last thought, "I don't want _ any _ of this!" 

That's when Harry Potter realized he didn't want to live his life any longer. That he wanted to end his life. That he wanted to live a different life, become someone new. Wanted to be someone besides the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Live, the one who survived Voldemort. 

With this on his mind, he head to the Library to write his 'suicide' note. 

After he'd written the note, he'd conjured up an envelope to put it into. He wrote ' _ From Harry _' on it and handed it to the librarian. "Hermione Granger should be here soon," He said, having remembered that Hermione had a study session in about thirty minutes, "could you give this to her when she comes in, please?" 

She scolded him but nodded anyway. Harry knew she'd eventually read the letter, which was what he was going for. "Thank you and, erm, _ good-bye. _" She smiled at him as he left the Library. 

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

About ten minutes later, Harry was trudging through the freshly fallen snow outside Hogwarts castle, heading towards Hosmeade. 

Harry, being in the 6th year, could apparate now. He had a plan to apparate to Diagon Alley once he got to Hogsmeade to buy some new robes, glasses (Perhaps contacts), since he hadn't brought anything excep the gold he had together in his pocket at the moment, and thought he would just go ahead and buy a new look. He was going to tone down his Emerald eyes to a light green, magic his hair brown, and use a concealing charm on his scar. Then he'd head to Gringotts to exchange some of his wizarding money into Muggle money so he could go into Muggle London so he could go shopping in Muggle London. 

Plans for the future still running in his head, he continued on through the snow, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looming over his should in the background, as he left Harry Potter behind him. 

** TBC... **

End Chapter One: A Change In Colors 

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

** Author's Ending Notes: ** So basically, Harry's dated Ginny for 2 years..they love each other very much (Harry's love is questioned.. which you'll learn more about in the later chapters.. ), but Harry is being distracted as Voldemort continues to steadily gain more and more power. When Ginny decides to break it off, thinking it for the better, he snaps and decides to leave his 'Boy-Who-Live' days behind him and become just an average Wizard. (As average as they get that is.. ) 

The second chapter takes place a year after Harry leaves, and it's mainly about his friends that he left behind, how they're dealing with him being gone and all that. And some of the mystery of Harry's 'wavering love' is revealed as we finally get to see the 'suicide' note. (Bet you're wondering why Ginny called Harry a f*ck up if she loved him? Over emotional Weasleys... argh... ) 

Hm, story has no plot in this chapter, but we'll see some in the next chapter.. The next few chapters should be up quickly, though with the beginning of school term nearing and my writer's block becoming more frequent they may slow slightly. Hm... anyone want to beta read for me? Anyone? I have someone in mind, but.. dunno. 

** Next Chapter: ** Possible Ginny POV, not too sure.. might wait for that until later on. 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ^^; **


	2. Left Behind

** Author's Beginning Note: ** So, here's chapter two.. hope you like it. Oh, still trying to decide if this should be Slash or not.. I've left the window open for it with this chapter. 

** Thanks To: **

Pathetic Invader- Amazing.. you actually reviewed one of my stories. I feel super special now! Lmao.. Well, here's the next chapter. 

Patchfire- Now, you.. Ah, I was really surprised to see a review from you. I love almost all your stories.. so, once again, I feel super special. (Makes it super,super special, doesn't it?) If you're still interested in Beta reading for me.. I'll say okay. You didn't have your e-mail in your bio.. (So I assumed it was Patchfire@aol.com?) If now, just e-mail me or something.. 

Evil Snapple Pie- Oh, love the pen name! Thanks for reviewing! 

Whitethorn- Thanks for your review. 

Schulyr- Welp, here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy. 

** Disclaimer:Blah Blah: ** I don't own Harry Potter. Though it'd be nice to be rich.. *sigh* 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Chapter Two: Left Behind **

" ** The Daily Prophet **

** _ It's been a year since Harry Potter disappeared. Today is the last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his friends, and would have been for him aswell. _**

The search for The-Boy-Who-Lived's body, or any sign of him for that matter, has finally come to a close. The results are just as one of Harry's good friends, Hermione Granger, said the day of his disappearance, "Useless." 

We are all left to wonder whatever happened to the Wizarding world's hero, Harry Potter. 

A letter from Harry to Hermione Granger has made its way out into the open, one year after being written to Hermione. I have been given permission to finally share with you all Harry Potter's last words; wishes and apologies. 

The letter to Hermione from Harry is as shown below: 

' Hermione, 

If you're reading this at the study session you were going to, you'll have noticed by now that I am gone. It you haven't then now you know. I am not coming back, Hermione. Harry Potter is dead to the world. Don't try looking for my body, you won't find it. I've hidden it very well. 

I want you to know I love you. Tell Ron the same for me. Tell Ginny I'm sorry and that I never meant to hurt her. I'd want her to be happy, to find someone who can love her as much as she loved me. 

I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry that I left you and Ron. I hope you can forgive me, and maybe one day you'll understand. I hope you've explained to Ron that I couldn't help falling for who I did. You can't help who you love, and you of all people should know that. 

One last thing, tell the Wizarding world I'm sorry, but they're on their own now. 

Love, always and forever, 

Harry Potter, the boy who lives no longer. ' 

** So, it is as shown, Harry Potter's last words. **

Just what drove him to commit suicide? Perhaps loving someone whom he shouldn't have? This is what we believe is hinted in saying, 'You can't help who you love.' 

** But just who did Harry Potter's heart belong to? We will never know. **

What is the fate of the Wizarding World without 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'? Is there any hope for those left behind? 

Rita Skeeter 

Silence followed the reading of article. Ron Weasley turned away from the podium and headed back to his seat in-between Hermione and Seamus. 

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, stood from his seat and went to the podium. 

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," He nodded to the red head, "Now would you all stand and bow your heads for a moment of silence to remember Harry Potter." 

The Seventh years, teachers, and spectators all stood and lowered their heads in a silent prayer. 

"Though he is gone, he shall never be forgotten." Dumbledore looked up, eyes slightly moist but normal twinkle still present. "Amen." An echo to chorus Dumbledore was heard as everyone looked back up. 

Ron held Hermione's hand, squeezing gently to keep her from crying. He could see tears filling her eyes, and pulled her into a hug. "Sh, 'Mione. It'll be okay," He murmured into her hair. 

He heard a choked sob, "I miss him so much, Ron." 

Ron hugged her tight, on the verge of tears himself. "I know, I do too." He said quietly. 

"We all do, Hermione." Ginny Weasley added from the other side of Hermione. "We all do so very much." 

** TBC... **

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

** Author's Ending Note: ** See, told you I left the window open for Slash! You've got to decide though, should it be Slash or not? Oh, I'm taking a break from updating my stories for now, most likely. Since my Birthday is less than a week away... So I might not post new stuff until after it's over. 'Course school starts for me soon.. but I always manage to write more during school. Well, cheerio! 

** Next Chapter: ** Eight years from this chapter. (Which was one year after the first. ) So Harry's 25... might make him younger.. round 22 or 23? x_x; 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^^; 


	3. A New Life

** Author's Beginning Notes: ** So, here's chapter 3! I've made Harry 25, I believe. Ginny is 24 then. ^^; So all you need to know is that! (Plus that Harry isn't Harry anymore. x_x; ) Also, this isn't beta read.. -.-; 

** Disclaimer:Blah Blah: ** I don't own Harry Potter. *Sigh* Sucks, doens't it? 

** Thanks To: ** Maggy d , the-princess-bard , Shinigami , Shadwmage7 , and Ice for reviews! 

** The Black Snow Owl **

Chapter Three: New Life 

Raziel Arloste sat at his desk at the Ministry of Magic office building. Raziel had became Minister of Magic after Cornelius Fudge had retired when the mess with Lord Voldemort had ended. 

He was busy responding to Sirius Black's field report when someone cleared their throat. He looked up at his secretar, Ginny Weasley (He believed she was still a Weasley..), who was standing in the doorway, arms full of folders and papers. 

"Yes?" He asked, as he noticed Ginny beginning to blush under his gaze. 

He looked back to his letter, sighing inwardly. _ Same old Ginny. _ He thought, finishing up his reply to Sirius. 

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt," Ginny turned slightly redder as she caught herself staring at Raziel. "Um, these are the rest of the field reports, Sir." She said, walking forward and setting the folders she was holding in a neat pile on the desk. 

He nodded, flipping open a folder to skan over its content. "Very well, is that all?" 

She shoved the stack of papers in his face. " _ Fan mail! _ " She giggled as he took the letters. "Fantastic.. Know what? Why don't you reply to these for me? I'm rather busy to be answering fan mail. I'm not Lockhart, you know." He replied, handing the letters back. 

"Really?!" Her eyes shone with excitement. "Cool!" She took the letters and hurried out of the office. 

_ How cans he be so happy, _ He thought bitterly, _ When I'm utterly miserable? Doesn't she care anymore? _ He asked himself, remembering the break up that had forever changed his life. 

Well, not _ his _ anymore. 

It was all in the past now. Ginny had been Harry Potter's one true love. Not Raziel's. 

_ I'm not famous Potter anymore. I have a new life. _

Pushing his thoughts aside for now, Raziel set out to read the rest of the field reports and send out his replies via-owl post. 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Raziel switched the lights in his office off and closed the door behind him. As he headed down the hall, he noticed Ginny's office lights still on. 

He poked his head through the open door to see Ginny busily writing away on one of the fan mail letters. 

"Ginny?" He walked into the office. 

Ginny jumped at the sound of her name, and looked up, startled. "You don't want these now, do you?" She asked, her eyes widening. "I'm sorry, I-I'm not done-" 

Raziel smiled at her, "No, no, I don't want them now. I didn't expect even half to be done, let alone all of them." 

She sighed in relief, "Oh, okay." 

"Now, why don't you get home? Someone's bound to be waiting up for you." He smiled, and picked her cloak off the coat tree. "You're right," She said, "I need to put the twins to bed." 

Raziel stared at her in shock, "Twins? I didn't know you had children!" Ginny stood up and smiled. "Oh, yes. A boy and a girl. Just turned two." She walked over and took her cloak from him. 

"Are you married? When did all this happen!?" Raziel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course he'd expected her to move on with her life, but, so soon? When he was still picking up the pieces of his old one and trying to start a new? 

"Yes, I'm married! Why else would I have kids? Right after Fudge retired, I believe." She said, slipping her cloak on. 

"Who are you married to?" Raziel tried to keep his voice calm as he turned the light off. The two walked from the office and down the hall. 

"Draco Malfoy. Don't know if you've heard of him.." 

Raziel had stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open. 

_ "WHAT?!" _ He yelled slightly louder than he meant to. 

Ginny look taken aback at the outburst. She'd never seen the Minister like this. He almost reminded her of- No, it couldn't remind her of him. 

"I don't think I heard you clearly," He said, voice returning to normal, "Draco Malfoy? As in my Dra- As in the slimey Slytherin git Malfoy?" He'd almost let it slip. 

_ My Draco.. _ He bit his bottom lip at the thought. 

"I didn't think you knew him. I mean, how could you? You didn't go to Hogwarts, I'd have known you." She said, looking at him as if he were insane. 

"You're right, I've just heard about him. Afterall, he is a Malfoy." He said quickly, covering his mistake. 

Ginny seemed to accept his answer. "I suppose I should be going." She finally said, turning down the hall which led to the elevators. 

Raziel watched her go, wondering how this could happen to him. She broke his heart once before, and amazingly had just done it _ again. _

"I shouldn't have left." He sighed, and turned to go back to his office. He'd work to keep from thinking about Ginny and Draco, married, with two kids. It hurt to think about it. Hurt _ so much. _

** TBC... **

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

** Author's Ending Note:  ** Hm, you asked for it! We have slash! ^^; *Grins* Only due to popular demand. Think Harry's possessive? With his.. 'My Draco..' ? *Sighs* Poor Harry. Or should I say _ Raziel _ ? 

Will he ever be happy? Heh... don't look at me! I love making people miserable.. *Innocent look* So, we might get some Draco in the next chapter...maybe... *Wicked smirk* Chapters might start getting longer and taking longer to post, due to the fact I'm working on 3 other stories. ( Two HP... One just posted... maybe you guys should check it out? -.o ) Well, cheerio for now! 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^; 


	4. Visitor From the Past

** Disclaimer:Blah Blah: ** I'm going to stop putting these in chapters. This is the last one. I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will. Simple as that. 

** Author's Note: ** Alrighty! I'm proud of myself, actually. Chapters for this story have been coming to me smoothily. Well, looks like I'll encounter some bumps in the road after this chapter... o_-; 

** Thanks To: **

** - Colibi - ** Argh, yes, I was having problems with my computer. Lucky you were the only one to see it! Sorry! ^^; 

** - A Person - ** Thanks for the review. 

** - Mithua - ** So, you've read the other chapters before? Glad you decided to review! ^_^! 

** - Slytherin God - ** Well, aren't we a bit demanding? Erm.. here then? 

** - Lady FoxFire (x2) - ** Sorry this is Draco/Harry slash... It's all I've been writing save one other. 

** - Jordy - ** I'm glad you like this! ^_~ 

** Belated Thanks To: ** Someonesgurl- Sorry I left you off the last chapter! Forgive me? *pout* 

Alright.. so now that thanks are done.. Remember, all chapters will most likely not be beta read. Unless by some unknown magical force I get my Beta back.. -.-; Which is very, VERY doubtful. ^_~ Also, be noted that this ** *IS* ** slash. So all you that don't bother reading this junk, be warned. (Though it seems everyone knows this is slash, and is highly demanding I slip some in soon. *Grins* ) Well, here's chapter four! ^_^; 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Chapter Four: Visitor From the Past **

Raziel had stayed at his office nearly the whole night, replying to the rest of the field reports and sending them to be delivered. He had completely forgotten about Ginny and Draco. 

With all the field reports done, he'd ventured into Ginny's office and was now sitting at her desk, answering some of his fan mail. 

He smiled to himself as he came across a letter from Hermione Granger. It wasn't exactly fan mail, but advice on some things he should look into. He felt his eyes becoming slightly moist as he read her letter. He hadn't heard anything (Didn't even know what she was doing now, where she lived..) from Hermione since he'd left in his sixth year. Even if she didn't know he was Harry, he didn't care. It was nice to know she was alive and doing well. 

He folded the letter once he was done reading and shoved it into his pocket. He wanted to keep it. 

Just as he picked up another letter, he caught sight of the digital clock sitting on the corner of the desk. He was surprise to see that it read 5:00 A.M. 

_ Have I really been here that long? Sure doesn't seem like it. _ He thought, standing up from the chair and stetching. _ I should get some sleep. _ He chuckled a the thought. 

He went back to his office, which made up for a bedroom at some points. He slid off his robes and kicked off his shoes int he doorway, an walked over to the couch in the sitting are. He yawned and plopped down on it, curling up and closing his eyes. Soon after he drifted off to sleep, only to dream of a subject he'd been hiding and avoiding for years; Draco Malfoy. 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Ginny entered the Ministry building early. She wanted to get a head start so she could finish off the fan letters and owl them off before Raziel arrived. 

As she opened her door to her office, she glanced down the hall and caught sight of the clothes in the open doorway of the Minister's office. 

She sighed and hung her cloak on the coat tree and slowly walked to Raziel's office. 

She stepped over the discarded robes and went to the window behind the desk and opened the blinds to let some light into the room. She looked over to the couch and scolded at seeing Raziel curled up asleep. She shook her head and went to shake him awake. 

"Wake up Minister.." She shook him gently. "You need to get up, you have a meeting soon." It appeared to be useless. Ginny shook her head again and bent down towards his ear, "HEY!" She said loudly. 

Raziel whimpered and rolled over, waving a hand at Ginny, "Lem'me sleep, Dray.." He said groggily, obviously not woken up. Ginny growled in frustration, and rolled him off the couch. He hit the hardwood floor with a loud, startled 'umph!' 

Ginny smirked, "There we go." 

"Drac, I'm going to hurt-" He rolled over to find Ginny looming over him. "GINNY!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "What are you doing here?" 

"Trying to wake you up. You sleep like a rock, you know?" She said, smiling despite Raziel's annoyance. 

"Yeah, uh, what time is it?" He asked, sitting down on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Almost 6 o'clock. Erm, Raziel..?" She glanced at him curiously, "Who is _ 'Dray?' _ You mentioned them in your sleep, I was just wondering.." She trailed off. 

Raziel blinked, "Um.. Drake May. An old room mate of mine." He quickly changed the subject, "What time is that meeting? 7:30, isn't it?" 

Ginny smiled, "7:00, actually. What would you do without me?" She teased. "I have no idea." Raziel replied sarcastically. Ginny didn't seem to notice the sarcasm, or either preferred not to. 

"You have just enough time to get a shower, get dressed, grab a bite to eat, and make it back in time for the meeting." She smiled once more before leaving his office. Raziel watched her go before heading over to the fire place across from the couch. He took some floo powder from a small pouch on the mantel and tossed it into the fire and stepped into the flames. "Godric's Hollow." He shouted clearly. 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _ **

Raziel stepped out of an ancient looking fire place and into a large study room. Raziel loved the convenience of there only being one house in Godric's Hollow. That house, being an ancient mansion he had finished restoring only a year earlier. 

His mansion had been the only house still standing when he'd come along and fell in love with it. It'd taken a lot of nerves for him to live in Godric's Hollow, where his parents had lived, and died. Though the main reason he'd bought the manison came from a picture of his Mum and Dad standing infront of this very house. It was odd gow things turned out. 

Raziel shook the thoughts away and headed out of the room and down the hallway into the foyer. Just as he was about to go upstairs to get cleaned up, someone knocked on the big oak doors, followed by the door bell ringing. 

He groaned and went to the door. He unlocked them and swung them open. He was surprised at the sight that greeted him. "Malfoy?" He asked, not totally believing what he was seeing. "Hullo, Minister, sorry to disturb you this early." Came the farmiliar drawling tone of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

** TBC... **

_ ** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **_

** Author's Ending Note: ** Woo-hoo! There you guys go. DRACO! *Grins* I know, I know, I'm too nice. I was going to torture you guys and not put him in until next chapter or even later, but I decided that since I'm in a good mood, I'd share it with you guys. ^^; Welp.. there's chapter 4.. sorry for mistakes and if it's short.. I'm trying.. but the story line doens't gest going really until later on. Chapters will eventually get longer, hopefully... x_x; I myself hate short chapters.. so I try to make them long.. Doesn't work does it? Well! Cheerio for now! 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^; 


	5. Meeting Draco

** Author's Beginning Note: ** o.O; This chapter is..erm.. pointless I think. But, oh well, it doesn't matter what I think. Now, I'm going back to listening to 'Caress Me Down' by Sublime.. and you jsut read. =) 

** Thanks to: **

- AtieJen - So, with this I shall answer your questions.. With this chapter your first question should be answered. You ask a lot.. They don't know who Raziel is because Raziel looks *nothing* like Harry Potter. Yes, he's changed that much! Raziel is the Minister of Magic, that's what he is doing, I guess.. Now, your last question... I didn't get it. I don't think I mentioned Raziel being a Mum.. o.O; Well ,thanks for the review! 

** - Lady FoxFire - ** Awe, don't pout! I'm glad you're still going to read this. Maybe I should write you your own fic? ^_~! 

** - Lifeshades - ** *Watches the scene with an eyebrow raised* Yes, I can tell.. Well.. no more cliffie. I didn't even mean for there to be one last chapter.. Told you guys I was evil.. 

** - Exiledsaphire - ** I think your review is my favorite yet. I dunno why.. x_x; You remind me of someone I know. I even think she agreed with me on that. Heh! Sorry about my mistakes. I'm not perfect! And I did say this wasn't beta read. =P Thanks for the review! 

** - Mithua - ** Ah, no worries, the 'how he looks now' question is common. Yup, it's in the first chapter. ^_^; 

** - Tenchimagic - ** I don't like Draco/Ginny either. Let alone Ginny and *anyone*.. So, I despise that part of my story. And yes, he deserves better, but whoever said he always gets what he deserves? *grins evilly* 

** - ....Kenz... - ** I know you! Ohmigod!! *gasp* Lol, thanks for the review. *huggle* Ahem.. Anyway.. glad you like my story.. *pause* I'm not a monkey anymore, am I? *frowns...* 

** NOTE: ** Everyone ignore that b*tch, TheDarkNightWorldOrder. He's in denial over the fact his story only gets flames. It's not my fault, dude! *Glare* 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Chapter Five: Meeting Draco ** ( Lol.. ^_~ ) 

"Oh, um, that's alright. Why don't you come in?" Raziel moved aside and Draco nodded, coming into the house. Raziel closed the door and turned to the blond. 

"What can I help you with?" He asked, wanting to instead ask how the other had been this whole time. But realized _ 'Raziel' _ had never met Draco Malfoy before. 

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand, and Harry hesitantly took it, shivering at its farmiliar touch. 

"I know," He replied without thinking, "I mean, I've heard about you. Being a Malfoy and all. So what brings you here?" Raziel hurriedly let go of Draco's hand. Draco didn't seem to notice his rush. 

"I'm a reporter from The Daily Prophet, actually. I came to get a follow-up story for that article we did on you a while back. I wasn't sure when a good time would be, so," 

Raziel suddenly felt nervous, remembering the last article. _ A follow up? _ He thought, _ The last one was about what I did as Minister... what if this one is about what I did before that? _

"Um, I'm rather busy now. I have a meeting in a little udner an hour now. Sorry though." Raziel turned and opened the door again. He didn't have time for this, though, deep down, he knew he'd been waiting to run into the Slytherin for ages. 

"Perfect!" Raziel nearly jumped. 

"W-what is?" He raised an eyebrow at the blond. 

"That you have a meeting. Mind if I tag along? It'd be great for the story. I won't say anything. I don't take up much room," Draco chuckled, smiling at what he'd said. 

_ Damn that smile. _ Raziel thought, _ Damn it to hell. Oh well, _

"Sure you can, if it helps with the story. The meeting starts at 7:00 in the main building. Just ask Ginny-" He stopped suddenly. 

Draco and Ginny. Ginny and Draco. Married. 

He'd done so well at forgetting that. Now he'd remembered. _ Oh Lord, what am I doing? He can't come. _ Raziel looked torn between melting into that smile and telling Draco to go away. 

Oh, but he couldn't resist that _ damn smile. _

He seemed to forget the fact Draco and Ginny were together again. 

"Just aks her." He said finally, "Tell her I gave you permission. Now, I need to get ready." 

Then he said the one thing he'd wondered all these years. He didn't know why he said it, didn't even realize the words had come out of his mouth until he heard them, "Why did you leave?" 

He gasped, quickly looking away from Draco. 

"Excuse me?" Draco looked puzzled. 

"Er, nothing. I'll see you at the meeting." With that he shoved Draco out the door and shut it behind him. 

_ How do I get myself into these things? _

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Draco scolded at the closed door for a moment, before turning back around. _ Well, that was certainly rude of him. _

He sighed and pulled up his sleeve, glancing downa t his watch. He still had some time to waste before that meeting. 

"That certainly was unusual." He grumbled, before Apparting away. 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _ **

Draco appeared outside the burrow. Ginny had inherited the house after her Father had retired from Ministry work and him and Mrs.Weasley had moved off to a different part of England. The house was originally to be given to Bill Weasley. 

Draco shuddered at the memory. 

Two years after Harry Potter had disappeared, Voldemort had made an attack. The attack had been in Diagon Alley, where the Weasleys were visiting one of the twins, whom had just become a father. News of the attack had reached them and Bill and Percy instantly left to see if there was some way they could help. 

Unfortunatley, only one came back.. 

Bill Weasley had been killed by a rougue Death Eater who was still hanging around. 

The death of Bill was what made Arthur retire and move away. Draco figured he was trying to leave the past behind, and knew it was nearly impossible. 

Draco pushed the thoughts aside and headed up to the door. 

Just as he reached for the door knob, the door was flung open, and a group of small red heads came dashing out of the house. 

"Uncle Drac! Uncle Drac!" They chanted, jumping around. 

Draco surveyed the four red heads. Three of which belonged to George and the last to Fred. 

"Looky at my new dress!" The smallest, and only girl, cried, shoving through the three boys to Draco. 

Draco smiled down at the little girl, who was wearing a pretty white sundress. 

"You look beautiful, Holly." He cooed, picking the girl up in his arms and leading the three boys into the house. 

"Did Fred leave you with me again?" He asked, setting Holly down. 

"Daddy didn't leave us! Mommy brought us!" Holly pouted at being put down. 

"Oh, is that so? Where's your Mum at?" 

Holly took his hand and lead him through the kitchen and out the back door. He caught sight of Fred's wife, Jyllian, sitting on a checkerd blanket under a tree, reading a book. 

"Oi! Jyllian!" He called, going to her. 

"Hey Draco." She grinned, marking her place in the book and setting it aside. "Sorry about them. I talked to Ginny and she said I could keep them here. Our apartment is way too small for four kids." 

Draco nodded, "It's alright, but I've got a meeting to attend for my new article. You can watch them on your own, right? Where'd Fred anyway?" 

Jyllian smiled, "Sure I can watch them! I have been, haven't I? I've got some spells up so that they can't get into too much trouble. Fred? Hm, at the shop." 

Draco smiled at her. "Oh well, I should get going. I just needed to pick up a few things. Ah, I'll see you later." Draco unlatched Holly's hand from his and headed back into the house. 

_ This will be a great story. _ He thought to himself. 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _ **

** Author's Ending Note: ** Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm not even sure why it took so long. Updates will be slower now.. I start school Wed. I'll try to post something new Thursday though. Um, right.. Note on the kids. The little girl, Holly, is Fred's. The three boys (currently they have no names..) are George's. 

There wasn't much going on in this chapter. We got to see into Draco's life sort of. Which we'll see more of as the story continues. Plus a few planned flash-backs to explain junk. Though, I can't write Draco for beans... x_X; Ah, well, I'll try my best! ^^; 

Now, does anyone offer to Beta read for me? I'm obviously in great need of it. *cough* Um, heh. Now.. The questions.. Did Draco and Harry ever have an *actual* relationship or anything? I'm thinking of squeezing a flash-back into the next chapter, but this story isn't even planned out. It started with the fist chapter as just..a.. bored spree. I posted it and people seemed to like it..so.. I continued. This really has no plot behind it yet, I'ms till thinking on it..heh.. well, I should shut up now. Cheerio! 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^; 


	6. Secret Revealed

** Author's Beginning Note: ** Rushed chapter! Rushed chapter! Well... don't blame me. I originally had this chapter separated into two chapters, but decided to put them together. This is my longest chapter yet! Woo-hoo! Lol.. Um, I started school Wed., which sucks. I'm going to try and post a new chapter Tuesday if I can get part of chapter eight written tonight and the rest tomorrow.. So, be glad. Well, I got this chapter to you guys as quick as I could, heh.. Well.. I'll just stop my ramblings! ^_~; 

** Thanks To: **

** - Shadwmage7 - ** Well, I can't tell you how I'm getting Draco and Harry (Raziel) together, you'll have to keep reading to find out. And, NO! This will not be a triumvirate relationship!! x_x; *shiver shiver* 

** - Gwendolyn Malfoy (x2) - ** *Stares at review* I know you! *point* You wrote Chocolate! Heh, where's the rest of Chocolate: The Life Afterward? *Raises an eyebrow* Thanks for the review! ^_^ 

** - Tenshimagic - ** I always imagine that Draco is good with children. Scary thought, yes, but well.. it's sort of cute.. Lol, oh well! 

** - Crazyme - ** Thank you! 

** - Aurora - ** I'm not too fond of Draco/Ginny either.. *shiver* So I agree with your 'No, no, no....' Lol! 

** - Allaboutme - ** So-so? Well geez! *laughs* Chapters are short, I know, but I'm making them longer... 

Sorry to anyone I missed, but.. I don't think I missed anyone. Now, on with the story, eh? 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Chapter Six: Secret Revealed **

Raziel was nervous about going to his meeting. Not only would Draco be there, but Ministry Officials and many important witches and wizards. Raziel wasn't sure how they'd take to having a reporter at the meeting. Which only added to the things worrying him. 

He had to be in the main building in ten minutes if he was going to be on time. He knew Ginny was probably frantic about him still not being there yet. 

Raziel smiled and walked over to the only thing in his study; the fire place. He tossed his floo powder into the fire, and stepped into the flames. 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Ginny was storming down the hall. She couldn't believe Raziel would be late for this meeting. It was extremely important that he be there. _ How could he be late?! _ She fumed, turning the corner and plowing into someone. 

"RAZIEL!" She growled, realizing who it was. 

"Uh, sorry I'm late, Ginny. Second door on the right?" He asked, grinning sheepishly. 

Ginny scolded him and ushered him to the right room. 

Raziel entered and all heads turned toward him. There were twenty-five annoyed faces, and one turned down toward something they were writing. 

Harry appologized for being late and took his seat at the head of the oval shaped table. 

Many of the people were casting him disapproving looks, while Draco, who sat in the corner (obviously trying to stay out of the way..) was sitting, ready to write. 

"All right, let's get down to business." Raziel said, "I'm sure you all have other places to get to. So..." Raziel trailed off. He had no idea what this meeting was about in the first place. _ Could this day possibly get any worse? _ He thought. _ Wait, don't answer that. _

"Right, My. Arloste. Now, as you all know, Diagon Alley has finally been fully repaired." Raziel was relieved when Mitch Laam began to talk. Atleast he knew what to say. 

"Though there are concerns about more attacks. There is still reason to believe many of Voldemort's supporters are still around and still very much loyal to him." Mitch continued. 

Draco, who was writing away, appeared a bit surprised at the usage of the name Voldemort. Even after the war had ended, people still seemed to call him 'You-Know-Who.' 

"There have been a few smaller attacks in the past five months, though hardly any fatalities. We still have believe there might be a larger one soon. So, we are here to discuss new safety measures for large Wizarding towns." Mitch paused for a breath, but before he could continue, the door was thrown open. 

All eyes turned on Ginny, who stood in the doorway, looking absolutely terrified. 

"Minister!" She hissed. Raziel immediately went to her. "What's wrong Ginny?" 

Ginny shook her head and pulled Raziel from the room. "There's been an attack on Hogwarts." She replied once out of earshot of the room. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are in your office. Go quickly, I have to get hold of the rest of the Order." She said, letting ho of his arms. Raziel nodded and went to his office. 

Raziel entered and Sirius, who had been pacing back and forth infront of the fire place, came quickly to him, followed by Remus. 

"Remus, Sirius, what's happened? Ginny said something about an attack on Hogwarts." Raziel studied Sirius, and was pleased to see he looked well, or, as well as one his age should look. 

Sirius nodded, "Hogwarts has been taken over. Remus and I were there at the time. Barely managed to escape by floo." He said gravely. 

"Do you know who it was? Certainly it wasn't-" 

Remus shook his head instantly. "No ,no, it was a group of Death Eaters. We're not ever sure why yet. All we know is Lucius Malfoy was with them." 

"That can't be right," Harry said more to himself than to either Remus or Sirius. "Malfoy was in Azkaban last time I checked." Sirius had begun pacing again. 

"Exactly. We think they broke into Azkaban and got some Death Eaters out. We haven't been able to confirm it yet. Can't get through to anyone there." Remus said worriedly. 

"Can you get through to Zabini? Try to. I need to find Neville and Seamus. We need to get into Hogwarts." Remus and Sirius nodded, "We'll try Zabini." 

_ How could I let this happen? _ Raziel thought as he left the office to find Ginny. _ What have I done? _

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Raziel walked back into his office, followed by Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Fred, George, Mitch Laam, Draco Malfoy, and Dean Thomas. 

"Did you get to Zabini?" Raziel asked, going to Sirius and Remus. "Yes, right here." Sirius motioned to the fire place where Blaise Zabini's head could be seen floating in the flames. 

"Hiya Minister." Blaise said. 

Raziel wondered how they could be so calm in this sort of situation. They had had training for this sort of thing, maybe that was it. 

"So, what's happening, Blaise?" Raziel sat down in one of the chairs, as Blaise started to explain. 

"I'm supposing that a couple of Death Eaters managed to break their buddies out of Azkaban. and the group decided to take over the school. Rotten timing for us, too. The headmaster had to leave for a while the other day. No worries though, everyone is okay." 

_ No worries, right. _ Raziel thought to himself. 

"Well, there can't be a lot of them. There weren't many left in Azkaban. Have any idea how many there are?" Sirius asked, as the rest of the group gathered around. 

"I'd say 'round ten or fifteen. I've got myself locked up in my office. They aren't bothering me any." 

Sirius exchanged glances with Remus, "That's not a whole lot of them. Think we could take them?" Remus asked, turning to look at Raziel. 

"Yeah, I do." Raziel replied, "Get Dean here. We'll be only down two, but we've got you, Sirius, plus Remus and Mitch who are fully trained Aurors. Blaise?" Raziel turned his attention back to the fire. Seamus left the room to go get Dean. 

"Is your fire place connected to the floor network?" 

"Minister, don't you think they might have the network monitored?" Fred piped up from the back of the group. 

"No." Raziel said curtly. 

"Raziel is right. This isn't a very planned out attack. They probably gave hardly any thought to it. Now, is it connected?" Sirius turned away from Raziel. 

"Yes, it's connected. So you're coming by floo?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, his floating head tilting slightly. 

"Yep!" Sirius stood up. Blaise nodded and his face disappeared from the flames. 

The door clicked open and Seamus entered, followed by Dean. "I'm back. What'd I miss?" 

"That was quick." said Ginny. 

Seamus nodded and Raziel explained to everyone what the plan would be once they got to Hogwarts. 

"Let's go then." 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Raziel was the first to come out of the fireplace in Blaise Zabini's office. Remus and Sirius followed behind him. Once all of them were in the room, Blaise walked over to Raziel. 

"Just what exactly are you planning on doing?" Blaise asked, looking around at all the assembled people. 

"We'll explain later. Now, Blaise, do you know where the Death Eaters may be? Is there any way to tell?" 

Blaise looked back to Raziel. "I have this map. I found it in Filch's office in my seventh year. I'm not sure exactly how to work it, but," Blaise went over to his desk and opened the top drawer. He started to rummage through it. 

Raziel had the feeling he knew what map Blaise was talking about. 

Blaise hurried back over, carrying a rolled up piece of prachment. He unrolled it and gasps came from Remus and Sirius. Raziel couldn'stop himself from grinning. 

"The Maulder's Map!" He said, still grinning. 

Blaise glanced up at him, "You know what it is? Know how to work it?" He asked hopefully. 

"Er, no, but I'm sure someone here does." He lied, casting his gaze towards Sirius and Remus. 

Sirius walked forward and took the map from Blaise. "I haven't seen this thing in forever. Well not since," He trailed off and Remus put a hand on his shoulder. Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the map, "I solemly swear I'm up to no good." He whispered, tapping his wand in the center of the map. 

The map immediately sprang to life. Now there were many move red dots, each labeled by a first and last name, all over the map. 

"Woah! So that's how it works." Blaise grinned, and tugged the map from Sirius's grasp. 

"Can't believe it's still here." Raziel heard Sirius saying to Remus as Blaise scanned over the map. 

"Fourteen Death Eaters in the Headmaster's office. It looks as if half of the faculty is in the dungeons, though all the kids are in their common rooms with their head of house." Blaise said finally. 

Raziel nodded and opened his mouth to speak, when Blaise continued talking, "But this can't be right." He said, raising an eyebrow and looking up from the map. 

"It's never been wrong before!" Remus objected, then, "What's wrong with it?" 

"Everything looks fine, except for one thing. It- this dot has to be labeled wrong. Look for yourself." He said, passing the map to Raziel, and pointing to one of the small red dots. 

Raziel looked at the dot he was pointing to and felt himself freeze up. He stopped breathing and continues to stare wide-eyed at the dot. 

"What's wrong, Minister? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Ginny said from somewhere behind him. 

This brought Raziel back to reality, and he started to breathe once more. "Nothing," He said in what he hoped was a calm voice. "Nothing at all, Ginny." He said as he rolled the map back up and stuck it in his back pocket. 

He looked up and met Blaise's confused eyes. "You saw it, didn't you? It was him. Remus said the map doesn't lie." Blaise was cut off as Raziel narrowed his eyes at him. "The map is a fluke." He snapped. 

"What did it say?" The twins, Fred and George, said together. 

"Nothing. It didn't say anything." Raziel knew Blaise wouldn;t drop it that easily. Who would have? 

"Harry Potter!" Blaise exclaimed loudly. 

The group stared at Blaise like he had gone insane. 

"What do you mean by that, Zabini?" Draco drawled. 

Raziel glanced at him, surprised he'd spoken. Draco had been rather quiet throughout the whole thing. 

"He's alive, that's what. Show them, Minister. It said _ Harry Potter! _ " Blaise made an attempt to snatch the map from Raziel's pocket, but Raziel swatted his hand away. 

Draco was the next person to try and grab the map. Raziel, who was sill defending the map from Blaise, didn't notice Draco tug the map from his pocket. 

"Bloody hell!" Everyone jumped. 

"Zabini is right. Look!" Draco shoved the map into Ginny's hands. 

Ginny stared at it for a moment, then looked up at Raziel. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth hung open. 

"You-You're him! Harry!" She sobbed, eyes filling with tears. 

_ Well, fuck, _ Raziel thought. 

_ * * * * * * TBC.. * * * * * * * _

** Author's Ending Note- ** Okay, sorry for mistakes in this chapter. I was sort of pressed for time and stuff. Well this is longer than usual, so be happy. Anyway, I must be going.. ack... cheerio. Please review. 


	7. Betrayal and Lies

** Disclaimer: Blah Blah: ** I do not own Harry Potter. Ugh, life sucks. 

** Author's Beginning Note: ** My late excuses are in the Ending note. Decided to bring back the disclaimer for this chapter. Just so you all know I don't own HP. The only thing I own is the plot and any characters you do not recognize. Like Mitch or the new character in this one, Troy. ^_~ On with the thank you's and the story then! 

** Thanks To: **

** - Lady Malfoy I I - ** Yup, an update. Here's another one, too. No... what happens next.. *Wicked grin* 

** - Crystalfairie - ** To see what I'm made of? Cells, of course! Wel, hate to say, this is Slash. no more Ginny/Harry pretty soon. Hehe.. 

** - Exiledsaphire - ** You've come back! Yey! I know, I said no more cliffies.. but I also said I'm evil and like to do what people least expect. ^^; Also, I agree with you when you say Ginny is to Harry as Pansy is to Dray. Mainly a pain in the arse. Oh, no, fighting with your sister is bad. I should know, I do it plenty, too. *Grins* Well, here's chapter 7! 

** - RoseannRiddle - ** Here's some more then! =) 

** - Celestinne - ** Nah, Hogwarts has floo in my fic. ^_~ 

** - Aurora - ** Left you hanging, I did. Well, don't hate me for this chapter then.. 

** - El - ** How do you have trouble with the not knowing he's Harry? He looks and acts totally different from Harry. Let's do put that aside.. lol. 

** - Someonesgurl - ** Thanks for the review! ^_^ 

** - Shadwmage7 - ** You like my story, don' you? *cling* Lol, you're welcome. Hehe! ^^; Thanks for still reading, and... maybe this chapter will sort of.. reveal some stuff. I hope. 

** - Dilly's Girl - ** I thought the last line was funny aswell! So, here's the next chapter, though, I'm not sure if there is any funniness in this one. 

** - Tenshimagic - ** ^^; Bright is one thing Harry is not. Yes, the plot thickens. I'm so proud of that. *Laughs* 

** - Cali - ** Ah, thanks for the review. No, Ginny doesn't deserve Dray. Lol, you're review was funny. Made me laugh. o.O; Which is good for now. *grin* I continued, see?! Nooo sporks!! *hide* You'd like to beta rea for me? Ah, I like you already... lol... 

Sorry if I left anybody out. Tell me if I did. Well, now onto chapter 7. I'm hoping if you have any sort of questions maybe one or two will be answered in here. I know one BIG question will be answered in here. *teasing grin* 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Chapter Seven: Betrayal and Lies **

Harry shifted his eyes to Ginny. "No, I'm not. He's dead." He knew his secret was out. _ How could I forget that would happen? _

"No use keeping it from you now, I guess." He said, giving a small sigh. 

"So it's true then? You're Harry Potter not Raziel?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "How did you keep it from us?" 

Harry shrugged, "Charms, potions, the work." Harry glanced at Draco and quickly looked away upon finding the blonde peering at him closely. 

"So that's how you knew about Draco and the map." Ginny said, blinking back more tears. "I'm so sorry, Gin." Harry went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

She buried her face in his robes, clinging to him, and started to cry. The rest of the room was silent, only Ginny's sobs keeping it from complete silence. 

"She,Gin. I'm back. Please don't cry." Harry ran his hand along her back, trying to soothe her. 

"Could you-you know, turn back? Go back to looking like Harry?" She choked out, lifting her head from his shoulder to look up at him. 

Harry gave a small smile, "Anything for you, love." He murmured. 

Ginny was once again sobbing. Harry lead her to the nearest chair and sat her down in it. 

She continued to cry, and Harry, not know what to say or do, just stood there, feeling awkward. He could feel everyone staring at him and became rather nervous. 

"Why'd you leave?" 

The question had come from Draco. 

Harry looked over to him, then turned his gaze to the floor. "You should know why." He mumbled. 

Draco frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Refresh my memory, Potter." He drawled. 

_ He is such a git. __ Harry thought, _ he just wants to hear it from me. Harry looked up from the floor, and sent a scowl in Draco's direction. 

"You _ left _ me!" He hissed and bit his bottom lip. "You just up and left. No notes or anything." Draco looked taken aback. Harry glared at him. 

"I could ask you the same. Why did you leave?" 

The room became suddenly quiet, void of even Ginny's crying. 

"I didn't leave you!" Snapped Draco, losing his composeur. "You where with _ HER! _" He pointed to Ginny, who was looking between the two. she'd most likely figured it out. 

"Well, look who's with her now. How are the kids, Malfoy?" 

"Doing wonderful, Potter. Look just like their Mum." 

his response obviously hit Harry hard. 

"Just so you know," Harry said, "I meant you up and left. Just disappeared. So excuse me for losing hope when you still weren't back towards the end of sixth year." 

"I tried to come back." Draco said softly. 

The silence returned once again, only to be broken by Blaise. "Yeah, welcome back Harry and all that. Have you forgotten the school is under siege?" 

"Right, let's do this then." Seamus strolled over to the door. He opened it and walked out. Dean, mitch and the others followed him out. 

Harry glanced back to Draco then disappeared out the door, leaving Ginny and Draco alone. 

Ginny slowly stood up and went to her husband. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. I had no idea," She trailed off. 

"Gin," Draco said, looking away from her, "remember that night you almost broke up with Harry? When you walked in on him and someone else?" 

Ginny nodded, "Yes and I forgave him so easily." Her eyes swelled with tears again. "I was upset really." 

Draco shook his head, "Don't tell me all of that, Ginny. It'll only make what I wanted to say harder." Draco motioned towards a chair. "You might want to sit down, though." 

Ginny did so, giving her husband a questioning look. 

"That night, this is a long story, you know. Well this one isn't, but explaining it is." 

Ginny sighed, "Just tell me." 

"It was me." Draco said hurriedly. 

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, quirking a brow. 

"With Harry that night." 

Ginny blinked, obviosuly not believing her ears. "What? You with Harry?" It sunk in. 

"WHAT!?" she screeched, leaping up from her chair. 

"You heard me. Don't make me say it again." Then meekly, "Please." 

Ginny took a deep breath and sat back down. "Explain to me." 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Harry followed the group down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder. Draco and Ginny obviosuly weren't coming. 

He sighed. 

_ How did I let this happen? I just had to use that bloody map. _

The group slowed to a stop outside the Headmaster's office. Harry was glad to see the school hadn't changed much. The gargoyle still gaurded the enterance to Dumbledore's old office. 

"Blossom." Blaise said. "Alright, get your wands ready." He said, as the Gargoyle moved aside. 

The group nodded, all readying their wands and followed Remus and Sirius down the passage way. 

When they reached the doors to the Headmaster's office, Sirius, Mitch and Remus stood infront of the doors. 

"They're in here, so get your curses ready. Don't kill them." Sirius warned, and turned to the door. 

"One, two, three. Reducto!" The doors were blasted open. ("HEY!" Blaise exalimed.) 

The small group of Death Eaters gathered in the office jumped, and looked to the door. It appeared that using the door had been unexpected. 

"You didn't think it'd be that simple to take over the school, did you?" 

"Actually," Said a Death Eater the group didn't recognize, walked forward. "We knew it would be." 

No sooner had he spoken, the sound of running came from behind them. The Order swiveled around to see Ginny running toward them. 

"Trap!" She yelled, but it was too late. 

Another, larger, group of Death Eaters came into the office, having followed Ginny. 

"Expelliarmus!" The new group of Death Eaters said together. The Order was left wandless. 

"Zabini!" Barked the Death Eater that had spoken before. 

"Now, Troy," Started a nearby Death Eater. 

"Shut up, Bones. Zabini, why did you bring them here?" The man, Troy, growled. 

"It was a trap." Lied Blaise, "So we could capture the Order." 

"You betray then lie to me about it!" Troy pointed his wand at Blaise, "Crucio!" He hissed. 

Blaise siezed up, then fell to the floor, thrashing about. 

When the curse wore off, Blaise struggled up into a sitting position. 

"I have one more thing to say." Blaise gasped weakly, clutching his side, "The Minister is Potter." He said, bfore falling back to the floor, unconsicious. 

Troy sneered down at Blaise, "Potter you say?" He weaved through the group to Harry. 

"Reavelitus." He hissed again, poitning his wand at Harry's chest. 

Slowly, Raziel Arloste began to morph into Harry Potter. 

"Lock the rest up. I'm taking _ Potter _ with us. Go on, we don't have all day!" He snarled at the rest of the Death Eaters. 

The Death Eaters casted a full body bind on the Order, all except Harry. They then levitated them from the ground and left the room. 

"You're friend Malfoy should be here soon." Troy pointed his wand once again and at Harry, "Nighty night." He smirked, "Crucio." 

Harry closed his eyes tightly and grabbed onto the wall, trying to remain standing. The pain proved to be too much and he slumped to the ground, passing out instantly. 

"You bastard!" Came a voice from the doorway. 

"Ah, Draco. So nice of you to join us." Troy pocketed his wand. 

"What'd you do to him?!" Draco looked furious, glaring at Troy. 

"Nothing much. He'll wake up soon, he'll just be out long enough for us to escape." Troy swept past Draco. "Be a dear and bring him with you." Troy smirked, before vansihing out the door. 

Draco rushed to Harry and kneeled next to him. 

He pushed Harry's bangs back off his forehead, revealing the farmiliar lightning bolt scar. "I'm so sorry about this, Harry. I hope you'll forgive me one day." Draco bit his bottom lip and tugged his wand from his pocket. 

"Moboilicorpus." He said quietly, levitating Harry into the air. He stared at him for a moment, then turned away and walked from the room, Harry floating behind him. 

** _ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

** Author's Ending Note: ** Sorry for all my cliffies. Like I said before, I am evil. =P I started school... Ugh, so I have excuses for why this chapter took so long. 

1. My keyboard stopped working. 

2. School! 

Hehe.. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry that this one is short again. I just couldn't force myself to add more. I wanted to end it there. I might have the next chapter out my Monday or Tuesday, if I can find the time to get my arse up to the computer and type it up. x_X; We have a football game Tuesday, so we won't have homework, therefore, I might can post then. Sorry for spelling mistakes and all that... Well, cheerio for now. 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^; 


	8. Will You Ever Say It?

** Author's Beginning Note: ** At the end! 

** Thanks to: **

** - PeaChes - ** Lol, the spelling! Well, thanks for the review! 

** - Gryffindor Girl - ** Bold and itallics? One word.. HTML! ^_~; Isn't it lovely? 

** - Melissa - ** It means a lot that you reviewed this! *hugs* Yes, many familiar names in that last chapter. Maybe some more in this one? *grins* My life does help my writing, neh? ^^; 

** - Tenshimagic - ** What is this? Evil! Draco. Erm... well... opps. *Hits self* Giving stuff away. No, evil Troy! *sweatdrop* And your name.. For some reason when I see it I think 'Tenchi Muyo' and want to put 'Tenchimagic..' Ugh -.-; Lol.. 

** - Cali - ** I'm updating Going to America soon. Maybe this weekend. Lol, you have a funny review.. *wonders if the Doom song stops yet* Lol! Thanks for the review! 

Now, onto the story, eh? ^_^ All flashbacks (OMG! We finally have some!) are marked with 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ As to the normal ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ They're hard to miss. 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Chapter Eight: Will You Ever Say It? **

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Draco sat at the far end of the Potions classroom, watching Harry scrub at a large, green blotch on the stone floor. 

Harry paused, and he sat back, running a hand through his unruly black hair. Draco followed the hand with his eyes, and then, noticing what he was doing, looked away quickly. 

"Are you just going to watch? It'd be over a lot faster if you'd actually help, Malfoy." Harry said, glancing to the blond boy. 

Draco glared at Harry. "Me? Help you?" He said, giving a disgusted look. "I'd rather not. You're doing a fine job on your own." 

Harry glared back and chunked the rag he'd been using to the Slytherin. "I'm not doing it anymore. You do it!" 

Draco managed to avoid being hit in the face by the wet rag, and was looking slightly amused. 

Harry rolled his eyes and went over to Draco's vacated seat and picked up the rag. "We could leave sooner if you'd stop being a giant prat and help me." Harry said, turning toward the Slytherin. 

"So you've said." 

Harry glared again and sat down. "Fine then. I refuse to do anymore of the work. So we'll just be here all night." Harry tossed the rag into the bucket of water on the corner of the desk. 

"Why don't we just use our wands?" Draco asked, already pulling his wand from his pocket. 

"Snape said not to." 

"So?" 

"So, you'll be the one to get in trouble." 

"Correction, you'll get in trouble for not scrubbing." 

"You'll get caught using magic." 

"We'll be in detention, _ again. _ " 

"Damn!" 

"What's wrong, Potter? Just now seeing my point?" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, you prat! Snape will be back here in ten minutes!" Harry said, pointing at his wristwatch. 

"Oh," Draco said, then he shrugged. 

Harry once again found himself on the ground, scrubbing at the giant blotch. 

A shadow passed over him. Harry glared up at Draco. "Malfoy, if you're not going to help, then get out of the way." He growled. 

"I like it when you're mad." Draco grinned. 

Harry looked taken aback. "Wh-what?" He asked, standing up. 

Draco stepped closer, and before Harry could react and step back, the blond's lips were pressed to his own. 

Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise. 

It was an awkward kiss. Harry being too shcoked to shove Draco back or even make an effort to do so. 

Even when realization did set in, Harry didn't try to break the kiss. Instead, he responded, easerly returning the kiss. 

Harry's eyes fluttered close, and just as the two were beginning to get used to the sensation of the kiss , footsteps were heard outside the room. 

The two boys sprang apart as the door opened. 

Harry turned away from Draco, a blush creeping across his face. He rushed past Snape and out the door. 

Draco and Snape watched him go. Snape looked to Draco, an eyebrow quirked upwards. 

Draco flushed red, and left the room aswell. 

_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _ (In other words.. end flashback. ) 

Harry slowly began to regain conciousness. There was only one thing on his mind. The dream he'd just awoken from. 

He moved to run a hand through his hair, which was falling into his eyes (He wasn't used to having longer hair) , and found he couldn't. 

There were chains closed tightly around his wrists, and he was shackled to the wall. 

He began to panic as he realized he was not at his home in Godric's Hollow, but instead chained to a wall in a dank, dimly-lit dungeon. 

Suddenly, one of the unlit torches on a nearby wall sprang to life. The rest of the unlit torches soon did the same, in a chain-like effect. 

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the dungeon. 

His heart was pounding and felt as if at any moment it would burst from his chest. 

Finally a man appeared in the passageway at the far end of the room. Harry recognized the man instantly. 

"Draco! Where are we? Why are we in a dungeon?" 

Draco sneered and walked over to Harry. He glanced over his shoulder to the passage he'd just come out of. Harry followed his gaze. A dark-haired man was standing there, a smirk upon his lips. 

Draco turned back to Harry. "I believe you'll see why you are here soon enough." 

Harry didn't like how that had come out. 

"What do you mean? Get these off!" He pulled on the chains willing them to just unlock and fall away. 

"Those will be staying on." 

The dark-haired man now stood next to Draco, a cruel smirk in place as he watched Harry's attemptys at trying to free himself. 

"Why are you frightened?" He asked. "We're just going to have a little _ fun. _ " 

Harry didn't like the sound of that either. 

"Just what if your definition of 'fun'?" 

The man, who Harry now placed as the Death Eater Troy, brandished his wand and pointed it at Harry. 

"Crucio." 

_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _

Draco watched Harry try to fight the curse off, knowing he couldn't. 

Harry soon gave up the fight, and slumped down, the chains the only thing keeping him up. 

Troy smirked, turned on his heel, and disappeared through one of the side doorways. 

Draco went quickly to Harry. Pulling out his wand, he unlocked the cuffs around Harry's wrists. Draco carefully lowered him to the ground. 

"I'm going to get you out of here, Harry. Don't you worry." He said as he stood back up. 

Draco bit his bottom lip. "I'll be back soon." He said before following after Troy. 

_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _

He knew he was dreaming again. He'd been dreaming of things like this a lot lately. He was beginning to get used to it.. 

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ ( In words... flashback!) 

Draco pouted. 

Harry hated that, and he knew it. Harry hated to see him pout, and he knew he'd give in soon enough if he kept it up. 

"No, Dray! _ NO. _ " Harry tried to keep the grin off his face, but he was fighting a losing battle. 

He grinned. 

"See!" Draco protested, "You want to, you know you do." He pouted once again. 

"Fine! Alright! Just stop making that face!" 

Draco smirked, "What face? The face?" He pouted again. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I hate you." Harry glared. 

"No you don't." 

"Do too!" 

"Don't.." 

"Do too!" 

"No, you _ love _ me." Draco's bottom lip quivered and he gave a fake sniffle. "Right?" 

Harry grinned, "Yes, I love you." He stopped grinning and looked at Draco. 

_ He'll never say it. _ Harry thought, but continued to wait, hoping the wrods would be said back to him. 

"Since you agreed," Draco looked away from him and started off down the hall, "let's go before the game gets over with." 

Harry nodded, and walked beside him. 

_ Will you ever say it? _ He glanced at Draco. _ I wish you would. _

_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _

** Author's Ending Note: ** Alright.. finally chapter 8... I know, it took me forever. Doubt it was worth the wait, but I thought I'd lighten up this chapter with some actual Slash.. Even if it was just a flashback/dream... x_x; 

also, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Ack! I hate them, lol. Hopefully it'll be over soon enough. Hehe, plus, I'm having fun with FF's new look.. o_O You all better add me to your favorites. I can see who does now! *evil laugh* Muwhahahaha!! Ahem, also, if you'd like to be e-mailed when I update (Since it's so far in between and all..), leave your e-mail in the review and say so. I shall send you an e-mail from now on then. Well, hope you all enjoyed this. I'm having fun writing it, I know. Welp! Cheerio for now! ( Also, please excuse spelling/grammar errors.. This chapter was extremely rushed. I only had 30 minutes to type it up. Anyone interested in beta reading for meh? ^_~; ) 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^ 


	9. Escape

** Author's Beginning Note: ** All at the end. 

** Thanks to: **

** - Videl2008 - ** *Isn't dead yet* O_o; You update now... You evil... *Trails off* I am not contagious!! You're the one who gave me your disease.. *kill* Now you're dead. Haha!! 

** - Fanny chan - ** Yup, that was all for the 8th chapter. Heh.. *Hopes Fanny is okay* Here's the next part.. Enjoy! ^^; 

** - Dark Peppermint - ** Fun ,but not funny, eh? *Grin* The funniness will be back soon. 

** - Netty - ** Here's an update for you. 

** - Cali - ** One of my favorite readers to talk to on the internet. *grin* You're worse than my beta about the nagging, but, it all worked out. ^_^; 

** - Tenshimagic - ** *hug* Another naggy person! What would I do without you and Cali? (Not update obviously..?) Hehe, well, thank you for beta-reading for me! You're the bestest! ^_^ Issues? Resolve? Hm... maybe.... 

** - Gryffindor Girl - ** Put me on your favorites list? Awe! I feel so loved! I'll e-mail you when I update from now on. *smile* 

** - Aurora - ** Thank you! Hope you like the new chapter! 

** - Anar - ** Thanks! 

** - Rumor Dragon - ** Well, I have a beta now.. =( 

** - FatalDreams-Seducer of Fantasy - ** Thanks for the review! Wonderfully yummy? That's definately a new one. *g* Here's the next chapter for you. 

** - Syaoran Stalker - ** *Raises eyebrow* You again!? What do YOU want! *Grins* Joking. Well, weh, you reviewed. Hehe.. but... um... Riight.. Thanks, I think? ¬_¬ 

On with the story now... (Weh!) 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Escape **

_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _

He had never thought he'd see Harry again. It was odd, really. Though his body had never been found, no proof at all he was alive or dead, Harry Potter had been buried. He'd had a funeral, and Draco had been there. Not up in front with the Weasleys, Black, and the others, but he had been there. He felt as if his soul was being buried along with the empty coffin. An empty body and an empty casket. How ironic. 

Draco wondred what the rest of Wizarding world would think. It was so clear to him. Harry would just go back to his old life, the darling of the Wizarding world, the defeater of Voldemort for the, what? The 5th, 6th time? Would he continue pretending to be someone he wasn't? What about Ginny? 

Draco looked away from Harry, who was curled up on the dungeon floor, still out cold. 

_ What about me? _ Draco thought to himself. _ What will happen to us? _

Draco looked back to Harry, only to find a pair of very familiar emerald eyes already watching him. 

"Harry," Draco said quietly. 

Harry looked fearful as he nervously observed his surroundings. He calmed down some as soon as he noticed that he was no longer chained up. 

"Hello," Draco said, feeling extremely awkward. 

There was silence, both men silent, unmoving. They simply stared at one another. Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, Harry shot forward, grabbing Draco around the middle and slamming him into the nearby wall. Draco's head cracked against the wall. 

Draco's hand gingerly touched the back of his head. He could feel blood there. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Harry searching for something with one hand while the other kept him pinned to the wall. 

Harry soon found what he was looking for. He pulled out Draco's wand and set it at his throat 

Draco felt Harry put the tip of the wand to his throat, pressing hard, which made Draco gag and stuggle to free himself. 

"You bastard!" Harry growled menacingly. 

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's wrists and tried to pry the wand from his throat. Harry finally pulled away, out of Draco's reach, as Draco's fingernails started to dig painfully into his wrists. 

Harry took a step back frm Draco, wand still trained on him. 

Draco rubbed his throat as he peered at Harry. 

"Tell me how to get out of here." Harry growled again. 

Draco swallowed, and glared at Harry. "Maybe if you hadn't just been trying to kill me, I could have told you I was looking for a way out." Draco snarled. 

Harry looked skeptical. 

"You don't believe me?" Draco said, somewhat hurt. 

"You're one of _them_! How could I believe you?" Harry exclaimed. 

"I'm a spy for the Order, if that's what you mean." Draco said. "Harry, if you'd give me back my wand I could prove it to you. We could get out of here, and then I'd show you." Draco stood up slowly. He stuck out his hand, palm up, and waited for Harry to hand him his wand. 

Harry was not sure wether to believe Draco or not. Had Draco ever done anything to hurt him intentionally all the time that they had been together? He hadn't, but he'd had chances. There was that time when Charlie had died. He'd cried for the first time infront of Draco. He had never been more vulnerable, yet Draco had done nothing. Rather, he had helped him get over Charlie's death. 

"Harry," Draco whispered pleadingly, slowly reaching towards Harry's wand hand. Harry loosened his grip on the wand and Draco pulled it from his grasp 

"We should go," Draco said turning away from Harry. "He'll be back soon." 

"A-a spy?" Harry asked, still uncertain. 

Draco nodded. "Yes, a spy. You know what that is, don't you?" Draco raised an eyebrow. 

Harry glared at him. 

"How are we going to get out of here?" He demanded. 

"Easy, you put one foot infront of the other and follow me." Draco said in a mocking voice. 

"What? We can just walk out of here?" 

Draco sighed, "That's the idea." 

"_Fine,_" Harry said, "But when we get out of here, we're going right to the Ministry." 

"No, we are not." Draco glared back at him. "I'm still considred a Death Eater to them. They know nothing of the Order. We're going to Hermione." Draco said. 

"Hermione Granger?" 

"Weasley now, but yes. She's the only Hermione I know of. We need to go now! Come on." Draco waved for Harry to follow him, and Harry did so. 

The left the dungeon through a narrow side passage. 

_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_

Once they had left the dungeon, Harry and Draco continued along a grand hallway. 

Harry looked at each portrait they passed along the walls. Each seemed to be of blonde men or women. 

"Where are we?" Harry finally asked. 

"My manor," Draco said, not glancing back at him. 

"Oh," Said Harry. That would explain why there were so many blondes in the paintings. 

"How much longer will it take?" Harry questioned. 

"Shut up." Draco said. 

Harry thought it was a bit rude. 

"I think someone's coming," Draco said. "Stay here." Draco shoved Harry in a small space between two statues. He then stalked off down the hall. 

_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_

When Draco turned the corner after leaving harry, he saw Blaise Zabini. 

"Blaise!" He hissed. 

Blaise looked away from one of the various portraits and to Draco. "There you are!" He went swiftly to Draco. 

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Draco asked quietly, knowing in this house you never knew who could be listening around the corner. Even Troy himself could be here, eavesdropping on every word. 

"Hermione sent me. I got out of Hogwarts and went to her. She got the rest of the Order together and they cleared the castle." Blaise said, keeping his voice low aswell. 

"The others are safe? That's good." Draco grinned, but Blaise shook his head. "She knows about Harry. It looks as though they took him." 

"I have him." Draco said quickly. 

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco, but Draco ignored it. 

"I left him a little ways back when I heard you coming. Let's go get him." Blaise nodded and followed Draco back to the statues. 

_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_

Harry peered around the statue as he heard footsteps. He caught sight of Draco leading Blaise Zabini right toward his hiding place. He gasped, pressing himself back into the wall, willing himself to disappear. 

_ What does Draco think he's doing? _ Harry thought. 

Draco stopped directly infront of him, and glanced at him. "Come on, Potter." He said. 

Harry looked at Blaise uncertainly, and Draco must have sensed he was hesitant. 

"He's part of the Order, Potter. Let's go, shall we?" Harry nodded slightly. He'd always trusted Draco like that. Draco wouldn't hurt him, but would Blaise? 

Draco started off down the hall hastily. He knew he and Blaise had limited time to get Harry and themselves out of the manor. 

Harry fell into step behind Draco and Blaise followed off to the left. 

_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_

They managed to make it from the manor easily enough, though they had numerous encounters with house elves and several people Harry did not recognize. 

Once outside, Draco turned to Blaise. 

"We need to go to Hogsmeade." He said. "It's not far from here, and we can Apparate directly to Hermione's with him." Draco's gaze flickered to Harry for a moment before returning to Blaise. 

Draco really wanted to talk to Harry, but it would have to wait. 

"You take him to Hogsmeade." He said once more to Blaise. "I'll meet you at Hermione's, alright? Tell her I had some business to attend to." 

Blaise nodded and went to Harry. 

"We're going to Hogsmeade." He said, starting down the gravel drive that lead off the manor grounds. 

Harry trailed after him, glancing over his shoulder to see Draco. 

Draco had disappeared. 

_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_

** Author's Note: ** Weh, finally, chapter 9! I have not a good excuse as to why this took so long. I had writer's block at first, then managed to get over that. I suppose it was just school that got in the way. 

I'm not sure why, but this was the hardest chapter for me to write yet. It's not the real one, though. In the actual chapter Harry and Draco *do* talk. That will be chapter 10 now, most likely. another difficult part, writing Hermione and Ron in chapter 10! x_x; 

Eh.. lol. Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, if you would like to be e-mailed when I update, leave me your e-mail in a review and tell me so. That's all for now, so until chapter 10, cheerio for now. 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^ 


	10. Una Perdida Alma Pasado Sombra

** Disclaimer: ** Alright, time for one of these again. I do not own HP, so, blah, blah, blah! 

** Author's Beginning note: ** For once, it's not at the end. Yey! (Though, there still is one there.) Anyway, sorry for the wait. And, sorry this chapter was short. I wrote it all in a 2 hour time span, so forgive me it if it is not so grand. =P 

Well, just like I said the chapter was, this note is short, too. Now, on with the thank-you's. 

** Thank you to: **

** - Fanny Chan - ** Weh, you're okay! *grin* Interesting plot? You think so? o_o;? 

** - Mistykasumi - ** Yanno, sometimes I actually do hit my computer? *grin* Just to so, it doesn't help very much. ^_~ 

** - BlancheMalfoy - ** *Grin* Weh! ^_^; Yes, I often want to bash my Harry and Draco, too... *blink* No worries though, maybe, eventually.. 

** - crazygirl - ** Thank you for the review! 

** - Amarantha - ** Yanno, I did, too? Guess that is why I'm writing this fic, know? 

** - Cali - ** Lol, yeah, nagging works.. Cheese does, too. *sweatdrop* Hey, I like cheese!! ^_~ Glad you still like this, and maybe, eventually, we will see some sort of Harry/Dray stuff. Thanks for your...erm..well... nagging! 

** - BleedingCorpse - ** Lovely name, Jess. Yes, I know how evil it was. Just deal with it. =P And, I am  NOT  lazy, you!! *swat* Um, and... You friggin' gave me *your* disease!! 

** - Tenshimagic - ** Rotfl, yeah, muh beta! *grins* You're great, too. But..like Cali.. You're a nagger! ^^; Well, be happy I updated. 

**- Darragh Tieraneux - ** Oh! ^_^ Thank you!! 

** - Gryffindor Girl - ** E-mail you, I shall do. Hope you're feeling better? ;-; 

** Special Thanks To: ** Melissa. Whom without her creativeness, I'd never have this chapter title. Thank you very much! *hugs* 

On with the story now... 

** The Black Snow Owl **

** Una Perdida Alma Pasado Sombra **

**_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

When Blaise and Harry had reached past the edge of the Malfoy Estate, Blaise turned to Harry. 

"We're not going to Hogsmeade. It's too far of a walk for me." Blaise grinned at his own joke, but it faded as Harry ignored it. "Alright, you're going first. Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. If I get there, and you're not there, it isn't going to be pretty." Blaise dug into his pocket and retrieved Harry's wand. 

"Might need this," Blaise said, passing Harry the wand. 

Harry took his wand and smiled sweetly at Blaise, "See you in a few." He smirked, mumbled under his breathe, and before Blaise could respond, Harry had Apparated. 

"Shit!" Blaise cursed to himself. 

Blaise Apparated soon after Harry. He prayed the other man had not pulled anything. 

**_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Harry appeared with a small '_pop_' in the middle of the bottom floor of the Leaky Cauldron. 

A small boy sitting on a nearby chair nearly fell off his chair at seeing a man appear suddenly out of nowhere. The boy gave a quiet 'eep' and jumped from his seat, making a hasty retreat to the back room. 

Harry hardly seemed to notice that he had scared away the little boy. 

Harry stared around the room. It had been many years since he'd set foot inside the Leaky Cauldron. In those many years, so much had changed. 

He could scarcely believe he was in the same place where he had first discovered just how famous a wizard he was. It was obvious, the old owner, Tom, was no longer running the place. Due to the many drastic changes, Harry came to that conclusion. 

Harry noticed a large bulletin board hanging on the wall beside the bar. He leisurely walked over and looked at the various flyers covering the board. It was then that Harry caught sight of something he'd only imagined seeing back in his last years at Hogwarts. 

There was a flyer near the bottom, almost completely covered up by the others, but Harry could still make out the top part of it. 

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Harry said, a small smile creeping across his face. 

Harry could remember giving the money he'd received after the Triwazard Tournament (back in his fourth year) to Fred and George. He hadn't known it then, but it was obvious that his prize from the tournament had actually served some purpose. 

With the ghost of a smile still in place, Harry reached out and removed the flyer from the bulletin board. 

He looked over the rest that had been covered up before. He glanced away from the paper and folded it up, placing it into his right robe pocket. 

**_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

When Blaise appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, he found Harry sitting on a stool at the bar. No one else was present in the room, so he figured the place to be closed. 

Blaise walked to Harry, but he did not speak. 

Harry was hunched over with his shoulder slumped, and his back turned to Blaise. 

Just by glancing at Harry, Blaise felt he should not disturb the man. 

Though, he knew someone had to sooner or later. 

Blaise cleared his throat. 

**_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Hermione Granger was sitting at a round, iron table outside her place of residence, the Leaky Cauldron. 

She was reading the latest edition of The Daily Prophet and eating a freshly basked blueberry muffin. She was just about to take a bite from the muffin when a small, red-headed boy came flying through the back door. 

"Aunt 'Mione!" The boy cried, clambering onto Hermione's lap and pointing toward the door he had just come from. 

"What is it, Nicholas?" Hermione sighed, setting the boy off her lap. 

"Stwanger!" Nicholas exclaimed, pointing to the door once more. 

"Nicholas," Hermione said warningly, "if this is another one of your pranks.." She trailed off. 

Nicholas shook his head, his red hair becoming even messier than before, and he said, "No!" 

Hermione sat her paper down along with her half eaten muffin. "Stay right here." Hermione stood from her chair, picked up Nicholas, and placed him in her spot. 

After Nicholas agreed to stay put, Hermione headed into the bar. She cut across the back room, which was filled with numerous empty crates, and had a staircase leading upstairs. She soundlessly opened the far door. 

The door swung open without a peep, and Hermione peered out the door. She glimpsed a man, of whom the instantly realized to be Blaise Zabini, standing a few feet aside from another man sitting at the bar. 

She silently eased herself into the room, just as Blaise cleared his throat. 

Hermione watched, still concealed from their view, as the black haired man at the bar spun around. 

She saw the man avert his eyes and turn away from Blaise. The man's eyes began to mist up. 

It took Hermione a moment to absorb the shock of whom the man was. 

"_Harry!_" She exclaimed, moving from her hiding place. 

**_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

Harry looked toward where his name was called from and froze. 

Hermione had also stopped in her tracks as long forgotten, emerald green eyes locked with hers. 

Harry appeared stunned as he sat gazing into those familiar, brown eyes. 

"Hermione," He croaked out, voice breaking, though he fought to keep it stable. 

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione launched herself at Harry. Upon reaching the raven-haired men, she flung her arms about his neck, practically knocking Harry off his stool. With quick reflexes, Harry caught hold of the counter, steadying himself. 

Hermione clung to him, and Harry could tell, as his shoulder was becoming rapidly damp, that Hermione was weeping. 

Harry glanced at Blaise, who was looking elsewhere. Harry was grateful for that. 

Harry enveloped Hermione and began to rub her back in a soothing manner as he spoke to her, "Sh, it's alright, Hermione. Please don't cry." Harry himself felt on the verge of crying, but blinked back his own tears in place of consoling Hermione. 

**_ ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ _**

** Author's Ending Note: ** Okay, the chapter title, which is Spanish and means... 'A Lost Spirit's Shadowed Past' in English. 

Ah, finally, chapter ten. Sooo, how many of you went and saw CoS Friday? Or today? =P I saw it Friday. Haha! *grins* It was great, still not.. All that wonderful, but defiantly better than the first. Hehe, and when Draco falls off his broom... that's just.. Priceless. *grins and giggles* I almost wanted to howl out in pain myself from the look on his face. Ah, well, I won't say anymore, for those who haven't been to see it yet... So, you all should go. It's a good movie overall. 

Well, anyway, sooner or later, there might be a new chapter. *smiles sweetly* Maybe. Well, for now, cheerio to all. 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^;! 


	11. Los Corazones Oscuros Aman El La Mayoríí...

** Author's Beginning Notes: ** All notes are at the end. 

** Thank You To: ** Everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm too lazy to thank anyone individually right now. Maybe next time. 

Now... Onto the chapter... 

**

The Black Snow Owl 

**

**

Los Corazones Oscuros Aman El La Mayoríía 

**

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

It was hours later, after many tears were shed, that Harry, Hermione, and Blaise sat at one of the round tables in near silence. Hermione had just informed Harry of all the had happened when he had gone. Blaise had stayed relatively silent while the two had caught up. Hermione had plenty to tell Harry, and he mainly just listened, enjoying being able to talk to her again. Harry was feeling happy, glad he had come though he thought he would not be ready to see Hermione so soon. He felt better than he had in a while. That is, until Hermione broke the silence they had been sitting in. 

"Harry," She said, voice still croaky from crying, "I was just wondering, really," 

Harry glanced up from the table top. "What's that Hermione?" He knew what came next, but also knew he would eventually have to tell them why he'd left. "Why did you go?" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, but Harry looked away instantly. 

"I just," Harry paused, words caught in his throat. _ Can I tell her about Draco? _ He pondered to himself. _ I've always been able to tell her everything that I felt or was on my mind. _ He looked back up at Hermione. "Hermione," He started before coming to his senses. "I'll tell you when we're alone." Hermione glanced at Blaise, distraught that she couldn't know what had made Harry leave just yet. 

"It wasn't anything I did, was it?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"No!" Harry reached across the table and took Hermione's hand into his own. "You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me, 'Mione. I mean that, too. Hermione who was always there for me." Hermione smiled despite the tears steadily gathering in her eyes. "Hermione," Harry said, softer this time, "who always had the answers to the problems I couldn't solve, my best friend. You and Ron were the only thing I regretted leaving." 

Harry's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, just as Hermione's. He fought his off, but Hermione never tried to. A tear fell from her eye and Harry used his other hand to wipe it away as he looked into her eyes. 

"I love you, Hermione. You and Ron both. I've never stopped and never will. You two mean the world to me, and I'm glad to be-to be home." Harry bit his bottom lip and finally allowed his tears to fall. 

Harry released Hermione's hand and turned away, wiping his own tears. Hermione grabbed a napkin from the container on the table and dabbed her eyes. 

"Harry," Hermione sniffed, "I've left Nicholas outside this whole time." She laughed, although it wasn't exactly amusing. Blaise pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'll go get him. You two could use some time alone." Hermione nodded her head and Blaise left to go retrieve Nicholas. 

Harry realized Blaise had gone due to what he had told Hermione earlier about telling her why he'd left when they were alone. Hermione glanced at Harry, wondering if he would tell her what he was going to before. "Harry-." 

The door behind the bar burst open and ran in Nicholas. "Aunt 'Mione!" He cried, running to her. "Uncle Ron is going to be here soon?" Hermione gathered the boy in her arms. "I suppose so." She said to him. 

"Erm, Hermione?" Blaise had appeared in the doorway. "Ron's here." No sooner had the word left his mouth, Ron dashed in. 

"Uncle Ron!" Nicholas cried as he dislodged himself from Hermione's embrace and ran to Ron. 

"Not now, Nicholas." Ron said, ignoring the boy and heading straight to Hermione. 

"Herm, I heard and came as soon as I could. I-Oh!" Ron stopped short upon noticing Harry. "Bloody hell!" Ron sank down into Blaise's vacated chair. 

Harry smiled sheepishly at Ron. "Hello, Ron." 

Ron stared at him, mouth agape. "Harry. Wow. I just, gee," Harry gave another small smile. "I see you're doing well for yourself." Harry said. Ron shrugged, "I guess," 

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go fix some tea. I believe we have a lot to talk about. Blaise," She said, looking over at him, "could you return Nicholas to Jyllian, please? Harry is safe here." Blaise nodded and bent to pick Nicholas up. "Alright," Blaise said. He plucked his wand from his pocket, and both of them Apparated on the spot. 

"Well," Hermione sighed, turning back to the two men, "I'll go get that tea now. Harry?" Hearing his name, Harry shifted around to face Hermione. "Do you still take your tea the same as you did?" She asked, glancing at Ron. 

Harry smiled, "Yes." 

Hermione beamed. "Excellent! I'll be back." She bustled into the kitchen and left Harry and Ron to themselves. 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

Draco entered the Ministry of Magic building. He had no idea why, but his temper was ablaze. It appeared to him he must be angry with Ginny if he was here, at her work place. What had she done, though? 

Draco came to a halt, pondering this. _ Nothing, _ He thought. _ Then why am I so angry? _ He spun back around. _ I should leave. _ He thought, and did so. 

As Draco exited the front doors of the building, an eerie, sickening feeling took over him. _ Something is wrong. _ The warning signs went off in his head, moments before there was a deafening explosion, and blackness came over him as he was engulfed by flames, smoke, and debris. 

Draco disappeared into the smoke that was steadily taking over the surrounding are. If the smoke had not been present, many of the people that were in the area, but not in the direct path of the explosion, might have seen a tall, dark-haired man, clad in all black, leaving the scene. 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

When Draco came to, he was lying in a bed, enclosed behind white curtains. His head throbbed as he sat upright. As he put his hand to his temple, he felt a bandage there. Draco had no memory of an accident. Was he in the hospital? What had happened? 

Questions flooded Draco's mind, and his head swam, feeling as if it was about to burst apart. He groaned and reached to open the curtains around his bed. As his hand grazed the soft material, the curtains were unexpectedly pulled open. Draco covered his eyes as bright lights were turned on inside the room. _ Turn them off! _ Cried Draco's inner voice. 

"Draco?" A voice said. 

The sound of the voice that had said his name sounded oddly familiar. Draco uncovered his eyes and they adjusted to the light fairly quickly. 

"H-Harry? What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Draco stammered, a feeling of dread lurking in the back of his mind. Harry wouldn't look him in the eye, and Draco knew whatever it was that had occurred must be bad. _ Maybe it's just me? _ Draco wondered, and asked Harry the same question again when he received no reply. "What happened?" 

Then it dawned on Draco. "Oh my God." He was frozen in panic. "Where's Ginny?!" Draco flung himself from under the blankets, yanking out the IV in his wrist. 

"Draco!" Harry cried, grabbing Draco's shoulders to hold him in place. "Draco," He said gently this time, looking into Draco's stormy grey eyes as he said his name. "Listen to me." Draco looked back at Harry, their gazes locked on one another. Harry's heart went out to the blonde haired man before him. This was too hard for Harry alone to tell Draco, but looking into those beautiful grey eyes again, he felt it would be best if it were him who told Draco. 

"Draco,"' He tried again, "Ginny is- she's gone, Draco." Draco slumped down onto the bed. He felt like his heart had just been torn in two all over again. _ Oh Lord, Ginny, _ Draco felt his eyes sting with tears. 

Draco had admitted to himself that Ginny was not his true love, and never would be. Draco's heart belonged else where, but he found solace when he was with Ginny. It was undoubtably because Ginny had loved the one person who had ever loved him, and Draco knew, Ginny had loved them back unconditionally so. Maybe Draco and Ginny had been together as a result of the one their hearts belonged to had left them. 

"Draco?" Harry's voice shattered Draco's heart completely. The pain that was lingering in his tone caused Draco to stiffen. "There's more, isn't there?" Draco whispered, as if to himself. 

"The twins- they're gone, too. I'm so sorry, Draco." Harry reached towards Draco, but the blonde flinched away from his touch, letting out a choked sob. Harry stiffly sat down on the edge of the bed. Perhaps this had been something better left for someone else to tell Draco. Harry wanted to comfort the Slytherin, but felt that it just wouldn't do. Harry never had been able to do much for Draco. 

As Harry sat in silence, Draco's muffled sniffles breaking it, he felt completely lost. Harry suddenly was aware of a small pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see Draco leaning against him. 

"Draco, I'm so sorry." Harry said once more, voice seeming distant. 

"Oh, Harry," Draco titled his head up and looked at him, eyes still misted over, "I've done Ginny such a great wrong. All of them. Ginny, the twins, the Weasleys," He trailed off. "I never got to tell her- to apologize for it." Harry looked bewildered. 

"What are you going on about, Draco?" 

"I never loved her." Draco stated bitterly. "But you did, and she loved you." Draco looked away then. "It made me feel better to be around her. She reminded me of when we were at Hogwarts, before you left. She went through the same turmoil I went through without you." 

Harry felt his jaw tighten. "You used her?" He demanded softly, not quite sure if that was at all what _ his _ Draco would do. 

"I missed the feeling of being with you, Harry." 

Harry peered at Draco a moment. _ Is it supposed to be like this? _ He thought. _ Isn't he supposed to be angry that I left? Is he even upset over Ginny? _

"Draco," Harry said, facing him, "I don't think you understand what you're saying. You're just distraught." Harry glared, wishing it wasn't so. 

Draco timidly reached his hand up and cupped Harry's face. "Harry," Draco murmured, leaning in toward him so that they were barely an inch apart. "I think you are the one who hasn't a clue what he's saying." Harry's heart rate sped up. 

"I think," Draco continued, tone dropping lower, "that you're just as lost as me, Harry." Draco finished, and, to Harry's dismay, kissed him hard on the mouth. 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

Many miles and hours away from the devastated Wizarding community around the destroyed Ministry of Magic, a slender, brown haired teenager entered a private pub at the end of a small Wizarding village. He swiftly wove around the coffee tables and to a splintered wooden door across the room. 

Voices could be heard beyond the door, and the boy kneeled down, pressing his ear against the wooden panelling. 

He listened intently as a man spoke. 

"I have done as you requested, my Lord." Said the male voice. Another man replied, this one having a more charming sound in his voice then the other, whom had sounded gruff. "Wonderful." The silky voice drawled. "Does Mister Malfoy remember anything at all?" There was a pause, then the first man answered, "Yes, but not much." The voice sounded fearful. 

"You couldn't erase it all?" The second voice snapped, agitated. 

"No, my Lord, but he does not remember what he heard. About the plan." The man stopped speaking. 

The brown headed boy pressed his ear against the door harder, straining to hear. 

"Well, there is no longer a Ministry of Magic, Severus, you should feel lucky. I expected better from you, though." 

"Yes, I'm sorry, my Lord." Severus, the one who'd spoken with the gruff tone, said. 

"You may leave, you bore me. Next time do just as I say, Severus. The plan requires all your effort, and one slip up, no matter how small, could sabotage it." The 'Lord' said. 

"Yes," Footsteps neared the door. 

The boy leapt aside and disappeared. Seconds later the door opened and Severus Snape emerged. 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

** Author's Ending Note: ** Do you people know... I don't like this chapter very much at all. I'm working with the plot in hopes of getting the story pulled together soon. I'm writing the next chapter as you read this, so be happy. There is a possibility that chapter 13 might be out either next weekend or around Wednesday after that. Maybe Thursday, but it depends on how much free time I have. 

Hm.. Off a serious note.. Who read Cassandra Claire's new Draco Veritas chapter (11)? ^_~ ; If you haven't read it yet and you read her series, I suggest you go read it! It was very good, especially the surprise ending Cassia gave to us, Just smashing, I think. 

Also! Weh, I've seen CoS 7 times. ^_^ Maybe I'll go see it again over Christmas break. *grin* Um, if you haven't seen that, I suggest you do that aswell. (Poor souls... =P ) 

Hm, well, thank you guys for all the lovely reviews. I hope you all liked this chapter. Cheerio to you guys! *Big hugs* 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^;! 


	12. NOTE!

** Important Update:** As of now, this fic is considered a dead fic. Not because I cannot write it anymore, but due to the author's inability to view FF.net. We're trying to solve this problem, but as of now, there aren't any answers to be seen. If you have any advice for us (My betas and me) please feel free to leave it in a review or e-mail me at Arch_Angel_Draco_Malfoy@msn.com . 

This is a very important matter to me, and I hope you all understand. I'll continue writing as soon as I can. Perhaps I can have a new chapter up if I can get a hold of a computer that does have access to FF.net. 

I'm trying to find another home for the story, but until then, please be patient. 

I'm not sure how long this problem will persist, but hopefully I can some how find a way to solve it. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it all, and, guess what? Over 100 reviews! I'm amazed! *Huggles all reviewers* Well, until my computer solves it's problems.. ¬_¬ Cheerio. 


	13. Setting Things Straight

  


** Author's Note: ** All at the end, like usual. 

** Thank Yous: **

  


** - Fanny chan - **

- Anya Dvorak - 

- Avada Kedavra - 

- blackunicorn - 

- Nalesko - 

- Tenshimagic - 

- Kenzia - 

- Kenzy (Again) - 

- Riot Girl - 

- Mahem - 

- wildchild22 - 

- angie (x2) - 

- blanchemalfoy - 

- Fanny chan (again) - 

- LenaLovely12 - 

- wildchild22 (again) - 

- magichg - 

- mistykasumi - 

- Cali - 

- wildchild22 (yet again) - 

- Tenshimagic (again) - 

- Gryffindor Girl - 

- amythistmoodgodess - 

- ( -_- ) - 

- Amethyst Sin (2 lazy 2 Log in) - 

- Anyone Else I might have missed. - 

  
  
Now onto the story… 

  
  


** The Black Snow Owl **

** Setting Things Straight**

  


** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~**

  
  
  


Harry pulled away from Draco swiftly, and moved off of the bed and away from Draco. "We can't do this. You're not thinking straight." He croaked, finding that his voice was not working properly. 

Harry had forgotten what it had felt like to kiss Draco. He'd missed it, longed for it, but it just did not seem right at the time. 

Draco smirked and stood up. "I don't think I ever thought straight when I was with you." Harry glared and went to the door. 

"Get some sleep, Draco. I'll be back in the morning with Hermione." Harry opened the door and left the room. 

Draco stared at the closed door for a moment before falling back onto his bed. "I just screwed up, didn't I?" He asked to no one in particular. "Damnit," He sighed, and rolled over onto his side. "I always screw up." He would have to try to set things right in the morning. 

  
  
**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**

  
  


The door clicked shut behind him, and Harry leaned against it, one hand gingerly (though it trembled slightly) tracing over his lips. It wasn't that he didn't still like Draco, or that he didn't care for him anymore, but it felt wrong. Ginny had just been killed, and the twins, too. Shouldn't Draco be more affected by that? 

What had possessed him to kiss Harry? 

Harry just hoped it wouldn't happen again. Yet, Harry was looking forward to tomorrow morning and seeing Draco again. He knew it was wrong, and that Draco was probably just emotionally confused, but he felt better thinking that there was still a small chance that Draco still wanted to be with him. Maybe with time, and when all this had blown over, Harry could be with Draco. Though, now, Harry was confused beyond belief and wanted more than this day to end. 

As Harry stood there, he began to think, mind wandering back to his days at Hogwarts, and a fight with a certain blonde Slytherin that he remembered very well.. 

  
  


**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  
  


"Dray," Harry tried desperately again. "I'm sorry, all right? But you were the one who said those things first." Harry was feeling extremely foolish for whining like he was. 

Draco stayed silent, trudging through the thick, white snow covering the ground toward the Forbidden Forest. 

"I know I shouldn't have said any of that stuff," Harry started, but Draco was on him the moment the words began to leave his mouth. Draco whirled around to face him in fury. "You damn well shouldn't have!" He snarled, pure rage behind his words. Harry flinched back away from Draco at first. However, he soon matched the Slytherin's furious gaze with one all his own. 

"Well, you shouldn't have insulted my parents!" Harry closed the distance between them, fist clenched, he growled, "You just think you're above me getting angry when you insult my family. Well excuse me, _ Malfoy,_" Harry spat out Draco's last name as if it were foul. Using the name Malfoy felt very odd for Harry. 

Draco seized Harry by the front of his robes and pulled him closer. "Listen, Potter," Draco's voice was low and full of malice. "I told you when this _ thing _ started that I was loyal only to my family." 

Harry refused to drop it. "So you will sell yourself to Voldemort? For what, a chance to prove yourself to your father? He's scum, Malfoy. I thought you were above _ that _, if anything." Harry added the last part more to himself than to Draco. 

Draco released Harry and turned away from him. "I've done a lot of things that I regret," Draco admitted softly. "Following my father being one of those things." Harry's jaw tightened, and he momentarily considered just getting away from the subject before things became worse. 

"Why did you then? Follow in your father's path, that is." Harry said instead. 

"For you." Draco whispered, turning to face Harry again. "You always tried to be there for me, so I wanted to be there for you." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, bewildered. 

"No matter how many things I did wrong, you always came back to me. Forgave me. I didn't want to lose that. To lose you." Draco knew if he hadn't followed his father's ways, Harry would most likely be dead as of now. 

"Your father had a plan to kill me?" It was apparent that this was so, but Harry still found it hard to believe that Draco had put his life on the line just for him. 

"Yes." Draco said, looking ashamed. 

"You gave yourself to Voldemort for me?" Harry queried, peering intently at Draco. 

"I believe we've confirmed that, Potter." Draco snapped, though his tone now held less anger and more irritation. 

"Draco," Harry stepped toward the blonde, and hesitantly reached up to cup his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Harry." Draco whimpered, startled that he'd said that, but soon getting past the astonishment. "I know." Harry said, gazing lovingly into Draco's gray orbs. 

"I missed you." Draco said. 

"I know, love. It's been torture for me to keep away from you for so long." Draco nodded, and turned his head and kissed the palm of Harry's hand. He then took Harry's hand into his and pulled the other boy to his chest gently. 

"The longer you stay away, the more I need you." Draco kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. 

"We've all heard of absence makes the heart grow fonder." Harry smiled. "If I missed this feeling so much that it almost hurt, and it's only been three weeks, imagine if it were three years!" Draco kissed Harry softly, and then pulled back. 

"I'd be dead." Harry stated, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck as the blonde looped his own arms about Harry's waist. 

"Me too," Draco agreed with a small smile. 

"That won't happen, will it, Drac?" Harry asked, and Draco replied with a shake of his head. "No." Harry kissed Draco full on the lips. "Good." He murmured against the Slytherin's mouth. "I was serious." Harry played with the curl of hair at the base of Draco's neck, staring up at him. 

"I was, too." Draco replied softly, surprised by his own willingness to admit such a dependence on another. 

"Draco," Harry said more seriously this time. 

Draco looked down at Harry, still slightly dazed from admitting he needed someone as much as he did Harry. 

"Dray, I-I think I'm falling-" Draco put a finger to Harry's lips to shush him. 

"Don't think, Harry. Be sure." Draco said. Harry smiled. "I'm positive then." Harry said completely sure of himself. 

Draco shook his head. 

"You amaze me, Harry." He glanced away for a moment, and then looked back at Harry. "That means so much to me that you'd tell me before you're certain." Draco smiled adoringly. 

"Who else would I tell? You know me better than Hermione or Ron." Draco looked shocked, but still pleased at the same time. 

"It's true." Harry told him, and then suddenly looked upset. "I think sometimes that it's wrong for me not to tell them about us." He looked up at Draco. "You can tell them if you want, Harry. I'm not going to stop you. I just can't guarantee a positive outcome." Harry sighed and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "That's what I'm afraid of." He said. 

Draco could tell he was treading on unstable beams with Harry, and changed the subject quickly. "Harry," He smiled, "I can't feel my hands." Harry giggled, which was a first for Draco; he had never heard the sound come from the raven-haired boy. "Did you just giggle?" He smirked, and Harry turned his head to look up at him. "Sorry," Harry laughed. "I just realized that I couldn't feel mine, either." 

"How about we go in now? It's a bit nippy." Draco said. 

"A bit nippy? You're practically blue!" Harry smiled and Draco's glare. 

"Aw, come on bluish boy." He teased. "Let's go in then!" He took Draco's hand and began to lead the blonde back toward the castle. 

  
  
**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**

  
  


"Hello?" 

Harry was snapped back to reality at the sound of a voice. He turned around, wondering whom it could be. 

He was confronted with the concerned face of Hermione. 

"Oh! Hello, Hermione." He smiled warily, disappointed that his thoughts were interrupted. 

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes, Harry. Is something wrong? You look a little flushed." Harry pushed away from the door and he could feel his ears turning another shade of pink. 

"I'm fine." He answered. 

"Are you sure?" She persisted, and narrowed her eyes at him. 

_ Things never change. _ Harry thought, finding a grin spreading across his face under her gaze. "Positive." He said. 

Harry glanced back to the door, and then to the now smiling Hermione. 

"How's Ron?" Harry asked, and Hermione shook her head, suddenly frowning. "He went straight to Fred's when he heard, and he hasn't been home since then. I was there for a while, but Molly wanted me to check on Draco for her." Harry thought it was very odd for him to hear her say 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy.' 

"Oh," Harry squeezed her shoulder gently but reassuringly. 

"Were you just in there?" Hermione questioned him, switching topics. 

"Erm, yes." Harry admitted. 

"Harry," Hermione became more stern, reminding Harry strongly of McGonagall. "I-I know about you and Draco now." Hermione said, nearly causing Harry to choke on air. "What?" He exclaimed. 

"Ginny told me before-" Hermione paused. They both knew the rest of the sentence. "She said Draco told her when we were all at Hogwarts yesterday, and we figured out who you were." 

Harry avoided looking at her, but Hermione took his hand, gripping it soothingly. "I'm not upset or angry." She told him. "But if I'm correct," She said, knowing she generally was, "you two just talked and it didn't go well, hmm?" Harry shrugged and Hermione was sure she was right. 

"Harry, why don't you back in there and set things straight? Between the two of you, that is. I need to go visit with Molly and them now, anyway. I'm sure Draco could use the company. He always seems so lonely." Hermione didn't wait on his answer, but simply turned on her heel and walked off. 

Harry watched her go, and then shifted back to the door. He paused, his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath, and reassured himself quietly that it was probably for the best. 

Harry opened the door and silently slipped inside the room. 

  
  


** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

  
  


** Author's Ending Note: ** Go ahead and be pissed that this _ short _ chapter took _ so _ long. I know it did, and I am very sorry. It turns out my Internet problem was actually my modem. About a day later the whole thing stopped working. It's all better now, though. Erm… and we have a Valentine's Day dance coming up. I like this guy, but OF COURSE I asked him to go with me on a date and, LIKE ALWAYS, he didn't answer. So I feel retarded. =P Um, but anyway… 

Going to America may take a while to update, due to the fact all my time is going into my school work, this story, and another story I'll Co-Writing with a friend. I've also added a website for my stories. [ Here ][1]

Well, that's pretty much all. Until next time, cheerio! 

  
** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^; 

   [1]: http://www.mors-is-me.cjb.net



	14. From the Beginning

  


**Author's Beginning Notes: ** Um.. all at end, like usual. Thank Yous below.   


** Thank You To: **

  


** - Shinigami's Night - **

- Fanny chan - 

- omowiro soga - 

- LenaLovely12 - 

- Roseann Riddle-Malfoy - (I think) 

  


** The Black Snow Owl **

  
  


**

From the Beginning 

**

  
  


**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

  


Harry stood near the door, looking over at Draco, whom was rolled over on his side, breathing slowed. Harry figured he was asleep, and wondered if he should wake him. He decided against it, and, as quietly as he could, went over to the chair in the corner and sat down to wait for the blonde to awaken. 

  


Harry watched Draco sleep, the blonde looking child-like in his slumber as he ever when he was in his teenage years. Harry smiled despite his trying not to. He shook his head and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Draco, on the edge of the bed. A lock of Draco's silvery-blonde hair had fallen over his eye, and Harry brushed it aside, and shook Draco lightly. "Draco, wake up." He said, ceasing to shake him. Draco grumbled, and curled up around himself, burying his head under the pillow. 

  


Harry sighed and looked away. 

"Fine then." He said to the still sleeping Draco. 

  


Harry heard the door click open and turned in his place to see who was coming in. It was only the nurse. 

  


"Oh," She said, "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to interrupt." She tucked a long, brown bang behind her left ear, and went to the chair Harry had sat on before. "I just came to bring him a change of clothes." She set the mentioned clothes down on the chair. "Could you see to him changing when he wakes?" 

  


Harry nodded and flashed her a smile. 

  


She blushed and hurriedly left the room. 

  


"Still the same old Harry Potter." He mumbled, recalling his school days, and being able to make almost every girl, and some boys, turn as red as a tomato, just as the nurse had. Harry looked down at his shoes with a small sigh. 

  


"Harry?" Came a quiet voice from his left. Harry jumped, not expecting it. 

  


Harry looked down near his left elbow and found Draco peering out from under his pillow up at him. Harry smiled and turned toward him. 

  


Draco pulled the pillow up and sat up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. 

  


"Draco, I think we have a lot to talk about." Harry said to the blonde. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, still looking at Harry. "What about?" He asked. 

  


Harry chewed his bottom lip, thinking. "I'm not sure where to start." Harry said. Draco tilted his head. "It's always easier to start from the beginning." He suggested, and Harry nodded. "Sounds like a good place to me." He replied. 

  


"I was talking to Hermione outside in the hall, you know, after I left." Harry began. "She knows about how we used to be-be together." Harry paused, feeling odd after saying that. He looked up at Draco, who was wait for him to continue. 

  


Draco didn't seem too surprised, but it did appear he felt just as uncomfortable as Harry did. "I told Ginny." He admitted to Harry, feeling guilty for being the one to spill their secret. 

  


Harry shrugged. "Yeah, Hermione told me Ginny was the one to tell her about it." 

  


"Yeah," Draco said awkwardly. 

  


"She told me some other stuff, too." Harry resumed. "Like what?" Draco questioned. 

  


"She said that you'd seemed distant for a while. I don't remember exactly." It was the truth that he did not. Harry had been trying to think of what to say to Draco, and nearly all of the previous conversation with Hermione had slipped from his mind. 

  


Draco said nothing. 

  


"Draco, can I ask you something?" Harry said when talk had slowed to a stalemate. 

  


"You just did." Draco said, suddenly jovial. 

  


"Draco," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sure." Draco said, looking down at his lap, suddenly serious once more. 

  


"Why did you kiss me?" Harry asked, and thought again. "All that stuff you said, was it true?" 

  


"It's a long story, Harry. So very long." Draco said, and he seemed, to Harry, to look tired then, and rather pathetic as he sat there. 

  


"We have as long as it takes to set things in order." Harry told him. 

  


"True," 

  


"But?" Harry quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Draco. 

  


"It's still a long story." Draco answered, hiding a smile. 

  


"Ugh, you," Harry sighed. "Just tell me." He pleaded, and wondered if Draco was still affected by his pouting. He decided to give it a try. Draco smiled despite himself. 

  


"Alright, where to start?" 

  


"From the beginning." Mocked Harry, and he smiled at Draco's annoyed glance. 

  


"Okay, start from when you found out I'd gone and all that. Hermione's been on about it all earlier, anyway." Harry added. 

  


"The war then." Draco said softly, distantly. 

  


"Tell me what happened." Harry whispered, resting a hand on Draco's arm. He looked into the blonde's eyes. Draco nodded, and did as he was told. 

  
  


**_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_**

  
  


"You do understand that there is not much chance tat you will return from this battle, Mr. Malfoy?" The man asked Draco, truly concerned. His quill hovered above the signature line. "Yes, I do." Draco replied, without hesitation. 

  


The man glanced at Draco briefly, then signed his own name on the line, and passed Draco the clipboard when he was finished. 

  


Draco scanned over the form, and then took the offered quill and signed his own signature where needed. He handed the forms and quill back to the man. 

  


"Pleasure helping you, Mr. Malfoy." The man smiled cruely, gathering his stuff. He swept from the room quickly. 

  


Draco sighed, pushing a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear. He turned around to find Severus Snape standing in the doorway. 

  


"Draco," Snape spoke to him, coming into the room. "What did you just do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy. 

  


"Signing my will, of course." Draco smiled warily, knowing that most likely neither of them would survive through this war. 

  


Snape scowled. "I take it you have no faith in your fighting ability?" Draco glared for a moment, and then he snorted. "Professor, you know as well as I do that it's a one in a million chance or surviving this. That bat told us so when he was asking for volunteers." Draco said. 

  


"That bat," Snape growled, "is Albus Dumbledore." He calmed, realizing where Draco was coming from, and took pity on him. 

  


"I'm just a soldier, Professor. I don't have any sort of special training. My chances of getting through it were grim before Dumbledore said it aloud." 

  


Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder. He squeezed gently, and spoke, "Draco, you are an amazing wizard." He told him. "You may not see it, but everyone else can. You have more power than anyone else could hope for. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Snape said, tough not with his usual bitterness. "There may be a one in a million chance, as you said, but there still is that one percent." 

  


Draco laughed at the last remark. "No offense, Professor, but that doesn't help much at all." 

  


"It never was much help to anyone else, either." Snape said with an actual smile. 

  


Draco returned the smile, and looked down at his feet, feeling foolish. "You are right, though." He said, and knew Snape had smirked. 

  


"Oh, get out of here!" Draco told his potions master good-naturedly. 

  


"As you say." Snape said, removing his hand, he quickly left, remembering he had left Sirius alone in his office. 

  


Draco looked up as he heard the door close behind Snape. 

  


Draco reached into the breast pocket on the front of his robes and pulled out a small, wallet-sized photograph. 

  


He looked down at a plain, un-moving photograph of a smiling Harry Potter. The picture had long since stopped moving as the other wizard photos did. 

  


In the photo, Harry was waving at the camera, cheeks flushed, and smiling brightly. His emerald eyes were lit up happily, and his raven colored hair messy as it ever was. 

  


Draco knew that when the picture still moved, that he himself entered the photo. His picture self would wrap an arm around Harry's waist, smiling at the camera just as Harry. Then Harry would kiss his cheek, and they'd laugh, resuming waving to the camera. 

  


Draco could remember the day Harry had had some random person in Hogsmeade take the photo. Though the person could not remember it, as Harry had to cast a memory charm just in case. 

  


Draco sighed. 

  


It had been their first date. Harry had spent the whole Saturday before preparing the Shrieking Shack for the event. 

  


Draco felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, and he returned the photo to his pocket, not exactly in the mood to go about reminiscing about the past. 

  


Draco turned toward the door, hearing a sudden commotion coming from outside in the hallway. The door opened, and an extremely panicked looking Remus Lupin appeared. 

  


"Malfoy," He breathed, obviously out of breath from running. "It's started. You need to come, now." Draco's heart began to beat faster in his chest. 

  


_ It wasn't supposed to start so soon. _ He wanted to say, but Remus grabbed his arm, and he pulled him from the room. "We need to hurry." Lupin told him, and he knew it really had begun. 

  


_ Oh God, _ He thought, sending one last, fleeting glance over his shoulder, he could see many more students following not far behind them. 

  
  
**_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_**

  


** Author's Ending Notes: ** Okay, so here's a new chapter. Joy, eh? For all those who want e-mails when I update (since the updates are few and far between) you can leave your e-mail address in a review, or something of the sort. I'll try my best to keep a steady update pace, though I can't promise anything. 

At the moment, FF.net is being evil and won't let me log in, so I've passed my Sunday deadline I'd had set for this chapter. Sucks, doesn't it? Oh well, hopefully I'll get it up today, if not, then Tuesday. ( -_-; ) 

Hope you all had a lovely Valentines day.. I really wanted to do a short ficlet for this story in honor of it, but just didn't seem inspired to do it. Ah well, maybe next time. XD 

Well, until the next chapter, this'll be cheerio for now. =) 

  


** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^ 


End file.
